How to train your dragon (Hiccup's little sister: My version)
by Khione62
Summary: Hiccup have a little sister that follows his everywhere and goes on his footsteps when he suddenly decides to train the Night Fury he shot down. It was hard in the beginning but it slowly started to get better for each hour that past. Hiccup's sister have also a crush, who's the person? (Don't own HTTYD or the characters, only my own.)
1. Chapter 1: Siblings and pests

**This is my own version of httyd. i don't own anything else than my own characters with is Hiccup's little sister and one more that will come later into the chapter.**

* * *

_'This small island is called Berk. It's twelve days north of hopelessness and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._' A small calm voice portray to herself inside her own thoughts. '_This is my Village, or what my brother would call it, sturdy. It's actually been here for seven generations, the surprisingly thing about this village is that every single building is new. We have a lot of things, like fishing, hunting and my favorite thing, the sunsets._' The voice softly continues to think while counting out all the things that exists on the island. '_We would've loved it here, if it wasn't for the pests__. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..._'

An older boy open the door while wondering what the commotion was about only to see a reddish Monstrous Nightmare chasing some of the livestock, again. The boy was then quickly shutting the door as the dragon blows fire at his direction. He quickly grabbed the arm of girl who was standing behind him and brought her close towards his body to protect her from the heat of the fire that burst through the crevice around the door.

The boy was wearing a long green woolen tunic with brown leather lacing at his neck and arms, a dark brown fur vest that matches his boots and dark grayish-green pants with lacing at the ankles. His hair was short and in a auburn color with green eyes.

The girl was wearing a grayish purple colored-like woolen dress that reached her thighs with the backside and the front slightly longer than the sides. She had lighter color on her forearm, some centimeters after her elbow, that was around her half hand and thumb. She have a same colored woolen cap and no pants. Her shoes was just the same as the boy's boots. The girl's braided hair reaches her mid-back and had the color of reddish brown and the same green eyes. She also have a hairpin with some dragons and flowers on.

The girl who have her eyes closed as the fire burst around the door open them again to continue her last sentence that she paused on. "...dragons."

_'Most people would leave. Sadly, not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._' The girl told herself as her older brother open the door the second time, quickly looking towards each side before grabbing the girl's hand and dragged her out of the burning house with him. '_My name's Lilith, Lilith Haddock_, _but everyone calls me Li for short, and the boy dragging me is my older brother Hiccup Horrendous Haddock |||. I know, great name. But his name is actually not the worst one. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. It's quite funny if our name would do that, i think our Viking demeanor already is doing that._' Li thought while they dodged underneath a log that two Vikings were carrying.

One adult notched children and looked at them slightly concerned that he accidentally walked into the log and made it and the other two Vikings fall. Li turn around to quickly apologize before they was pushed by people running away from the Gronckle who shot at a Viking and the power of the shot made them trip and fall to the ground. Suddenly out of nowhere, a man comes screaming into their view, the axe raised high. Lilith flinched in surprise before weakly smiles at the man standing on top of them. "Morning!" He gave them a smile before standing up and raids towards a dragon. "Morning Ack!" She greets him before he disappears out of sight.

They didn't hesitate to wait another minute before they were once again running the opposite way where they should run at. Li were already tired even if they hadn't been running for that long. They jump down on a bridge that leads upwards and catch the attention of those who runs the opposite the way they're going at.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Get inside, both of you!"

"What are you guys doing out?!"

"Get back inside!"

The adults asked and requires when the children ran past them.

They ran past a Viking who didn't seem to care what's happening around him while holding guard and seemed more distracted with what he's doing that he didn't notice the children. Hiccup was still holding Lilith's hand and was about to run towards a pathway when a Deadly Nadder swooped down and lit the way on fire.

Hiccup was quickly grabbed by the back of his collar on his furry vest and Lilith had an strong arm sliding around her waist before they both were lifted from the ground and out of the way from getting burned. "Hiccup, Lilith!" Properly the same man shouted before he grabbed them and held Hiccup higher up and the girl was left hanging from the Viking's arm.

"What is he-What is she-they doing...?" He asks around but when he saw that's everyone was to busy answering him he turned to the boy who was embarrassingly hanging in the air with an angry glare and quickly glanced at the girl. "What are you two doing out?! Get inside!" He yelled before placing the girl down and pushed them both towards the right direction.

'_That's Stoick the vast, he's the chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do i believe it? yes, i do._' Stoick saw a Nadder trying to escape with a sheep but he quickly grabbed the wagon next to him and throw it at the Nadder and made it drop the sheep and lost balance in flying for a second before rebalancing again. He then turned towards Starkard and asks for the reports.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Starkard reports, before he brought his shield up to protect himself from a Gronckle's blast.

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

Stoick brush away some fire that landed on his shoulder from the blast. "Good."

The children continues to run past the people trying to chase the dragon's off. "Hoist the torches!" Lilith suddenly just stoped and looks at when they throw burning stick into the torches to lit them up. It didn't last long before Hiccup ran back and grabbed his sister by her arm and dragged her after him. The dark sky were filled with flying dragons in different species flying in different directions.

Finally they arrived to the forge and Hiccup lets go of Li's arm as they ran into the forge but didn't get past unnoticed by the man working there. "Oh-Oh! Nice of you to join the party!" The man greeted and stoped pounding on the heated sword laying on the anvils with his hammer hand. "I thought you'd been carried off!" The man joked before starting again. Hiccup grabbed his and Lilith's brown leather apron and then threw the smallest one towards his sister who immediately took it on. Hiccup took his apron on as well and tied it behind his back and then went to help Lilith tie hers when he notice she struggled with it.

"Who, me? Come on, i'm way too muscular for their taste." Hiccup says and went to pick up one of the man's prosthetic tools from the ground and place it on its place on the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." He added, showing his very thin arm like he had strong muscles. "They need toothpicks, don't they?" The man antically says while changing his prosthetic hand. Hiccup hurried to open the window and the people on the other side didn't waste any time putting their broken weapons on the counter.

'_The man with braided mustache and with attitude and who have interchangeable hands is Gobber. We've been his apprentice since little. Well, at least since he was littler and i was able to do a lot more things._' Lilith thought as she gave out new weapons to replace the broken ones till their real ones are fixed. "And i'm too fast!" The girl jumped into the short conversation.

Gobber gave her a small smile. "Yeah, and an awful loud voice. Can't you use it to scare away the pests like you did before?" He asks her but all the small 12 year old could do was to make a short fake laugh and rub the back of her head. "Sorry, i can't this time. My voice's still raspy from that day." Gobber shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Oh, well, worth asking." He disappointed says before going back to work.

Her brother placed the broken weapons that the Vikings placed on the counter on some burning coal and pressed down the bellow to heat up the weapons.

"Move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults." Stoick told his men carrying one sheep each as they ran past him on the inclined bridge. A Monstrous Nightmare flies over them and lit a nearby house on fire but the Vikings continue to run down. '_You see? it's an old village with lots and lots of new houses._'

"Fire!" Hoark the Haggard yelled and not a second after some teens and a child close to Lilith's age runs past the forge. "Alright, let's go!" A girl says.

Hiccup hurried towards the window to look out while Lilith _tries _to look out. She was to short but she could see a little bit of what's happening.

Li sees a boy who's slightly bigger around his waist wearing a brown furry outfit, with a tiny Viking helmet with a pair of tiny, metal wings on it, he have light green pants and brown boots, blond short hair and green eyes run with a bucket of water in his arms.

After the blondnette comes a boy with short black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black vest over his dirty green-looking tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching. His helmet is with spiral sheep horns, his pants are brown and he have dark gray bracers on his arms with matching fur boots and holds the bucket with one hand.

After him there's who people that's nearly looks identical to each other but in different genders.

The boy is wearing a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also have light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth armband that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. He have long blond hair and blue eyes and tried to take the bucket away from the twin.

The girl is wearing a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown mini-skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. She wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. The girl's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her twin's albeit being longer and more slender. The top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. She have the same long blond hair and blue eyes and tried to do the same thing.

In the end they tripped because the girl accidentally let go of the bucket.

'_That's Fishlegs, Fishelegs Ingerman, Snotlout, Snotlout Jorgenson and the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston..._' Lilith watched with wide eyes as the girl after the twins throw the water in the bucket on the burning house with a boy doing the same thing next to her.

The girl is wearing a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms with each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger and with bicep wrappings above them, a brownish red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She wears a belt decorated with silver skulls with a pouch tied to it and also metal shoulder guards which are attached to two silver skulls. She have her blond hair braided with bangs initially cover the left side of her face and a metal-studded leather band that goes across her forehead and she have blue eyes.

The boy is wearing a long dark blue vest that reached down to his knees and the front split like a upside down V. Black slightly baggy pants but still tight with black boots with dark brown fur around the edges. The vest goes up to his jaw and have white fur around the edges. He have four black holes on each side of his chest where thick thread goes through to keep it together. There's hole at the neck as well where the thread can be tighten if needed. The sleeves goes down to his elbows but have it folded up a bit. He have black straps going behind his back and around his shoulders, where there exists small bags, and is then clasped together over his chest. He have one dark shoulder plate that's decorated with spikes clasped on each side by a strap that goes to his hip. On his hip hangs another strap but is hanging slightly underneath his hip with small bags on. Both his forearms are wrapped with bandage all the way to his hands where he wears black gloves. The boy have black short and curly hair and doesn't wear a helmet like the other, he have also turquoise eyes.

'_The girl's Astrid, Astrid Hofferson Hiccup have a crush on her... and the boy is..._' They both turn around from the house just as a dragon shots at the house and made it blow up. '_...Dušan, Dušan Larson_' They ran away from the fire that made them light up. Li glance at her brother only to see him looking towards Astrid like she was an angel running towards him in slow motion. It didn't last long before rest of the trio join them. They runs past the forge in their normal pace. '_Their job is much cooler than ours._' Hiccup tries to climb over the counter but is quickly grabbed by the back of his shirt by Gobber's prostheses tong. "Eh!" Lilith stepped to the side as Gobber turned Hiccup away from the window.

"Oh, Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." He argue against the blond-mustached-haired Viking while Lilith hurried past them to get a sword hanging from the wall and run back to the window where a Viking was waiting patiently on her, the man's broken sword placed on the counter that she then carefully took and rushed towards the burning coal and placed the weapon on it, like the rest.

"You've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places. Be a bit useful, like Li!" Gobber argue and pokes Hiccup on his chest before he pointed at his sister who turned her head at their direction when she heard her nickname.

"I'm not Li so please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup says with hope in his voice. '_And you'll definitely regret it afterwards._'

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" He exclaims and grabbed the bolas Lilith held when she walked past and was about to place on a table close by and held it up high.

The bolas was suddenly snatched away by a Viking and surprised Gobber. The man threw the Bolas towards a Gronckle and captured it, making it unable to fly and crashed to the ground. "The bolas..." Li says quiet with widen eyes like someone just took something precious from her.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me." He says while walking towards his invention and lightly pet it only to have it swung open and shot out a bolas. The girl quickly dodged as she was about to hand over a weapon to replacement and Gobber stepped aside with made the bolas hit a man on the other side of the window right on his head and made him pass out. "Jeez, Hiccup!" Lilith distinctly scolded her older brother who abashedly looked away.

"See? Now this right here is what i'm talking about!" Gobber raised his voice and walked closer to Hiccup who trie to protect his invention. "Bu-thi-Mild calibration issue..." He resonates but gets cut off. "Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons... You need to stop all this." Gobber says gesturing to all of the boy.

"B-But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you."

Lilith scrupulously watched the two go against each other.

"Ohh..." Hiccup seems to finally realize what's going on.

"Oh, yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!" The boy suddenly shouted straight into Gobber face but he didn't seem to care that much.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber told him and gave him a sword that Lilith once again _held on _that he almost dropped by the sudden weight placed on his arms. '_Seriously? I was about to bring that to the sharping wheel_.'

"Li! back to work!"

"A-Ah! Y-Yes, sir!" She glanced one last time at her brother walking towards the sharping wheel to sharpen the sword before looking outside to the dragons overwhelming the village.

'_He really want's to get out there. Because killing a dragon... is everything in this village. A head of a Nadder will sure get him noticed. The Gronckles are tough. If he takes down one of those he'll definitely get him a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._'

"They found the sheep!" A man reported to the chief. "Concentrate fire over the lower bank." Stoick orders and they did as he said. "Fire!" they shot at the Nadders and hit one of them.

'_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._'

Stoick noticed something lighting up underneath him and not a second after the Monstrous Nightmare made it's entrance noticed by breaking through the woods around the catapult tower.

"Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick told them and adjusted his hold on the hammer he took and hit the dragon on its face and avoided an attack from the dragon as it tries to bite him.

'_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen._' Suddenly a familiar sound is heard in the sky. The Monstrous Nightmare recognized the sound and was fast to get away from the catapult tower, it's fire slowly dying.

_'We call it the..._' Lilith stared into the sky, trying to see the unseen dragon that no one have seen.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" People screams and raises their shields to protect themselves while other got down to the ground and not a second after the catapult tower exploded from a bluish purple-like plasma shot and the dragon flies over it.

"Jump!" Stoick yelled and jumped down from the tower with the rest following his lead.

'_The Night Fury never steals food, never shows itself, and..._' Hiccup hurried towards the window, standing behind his sister and saw when the Night Fury, once again shot at the tower and flies past. The siblings gave each other a knowing look. '_...never misses. No one have ever captured or killed that dragon. That's why Hiccup's going to be the first_.'

Lilith was's a person that likes hurting others, not even dragons, but because her brother wants to be noticed she tries to be happy and proud for him. Hiccup straighten his back and walked towards Gobber who changed his prosthetic hand to an axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup, Li. They need me out there." He says when he saw them walk up to him and was about to walk out but stoped. He turned around and pointed at them.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what i mean." Gobber orders before he raised his axe with a battle-cry and ran out to the rest to help them fight. Hiccup glanced at Li with disobedience sparking in bis eyes. "...No..." she shake her head to the side.

"Where are you two going?" a man question when Hiccup swooshed past them with his invention and sister on his heals. "Hiccup! Li!" a woman shouted. "We'll be right back!" The boy yelled back and ran through the village.

Meanwhile some Nadders had found and was surrounding the sheep but suddenly Stoick throws a net over them and the others runs forward to hold them down. One of the Nadders tries to escape by blowing out hot fire but the chief was fast to react and jumped on the Nadders head to hold its mouth shut. "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" He exclaims and force the head down to the ground, not knowing what kind of stupidness the children are plaining.

Hiccup and Li runs up the hill and place the bolas shooter down and made it ready before trying to find his target. They could hear the dragon roaring somewhere in the distance but not exactly sure where. "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." he mumbled looking around while Li was holding a tight grip on his vest. "I don't like this..." She nervously whispers only to get shushed by her brother.

They heard the dragon approaching and then diving and right then the Night Fury shot the other tower and flies past. At that moment he shot and flied backwards, taking Lilith with him. She gasped by the force and laid still on the ground while her brother on the other hand got up and saw as well as head the dragon crash down the woods and the roaring.

"I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" He asks while Li just rolled her eyes before she yelped when she saw what was looking down at her. The Monstrous Nightmare didn't seem quite interested in the girl and just huffed at her, like telling her to stay down before chancing directions and look at the boy still cheering to notice anything.

Li flinched a bit when the dragon took a huge step and crushed the invention into smithereens and caught the attention from Hiccup who stoped cheering and turned around to see the beast standing there with Lilith laying underneath it. Like always. The dragons always seem to avoid hurting her but they still scares her.

"Except for you." He groans while the dragon raised its head and Lilith finds the courage to run out from underneath the dragon, grabbed Hiccup's hand and begins to run for dear life.

Stoick hears the boy screaming and a girl shouting and turns to see what's going on. He saw Hiccup getting chased on the hill by the dragon while getting dragged by his sister who shouted _bad dragon _all the time.

Stoick sighs tiredly before standing up. "Do not let them escape!" He yelled before going after the children. "Right!" A man yelled back.

Lilith and Hiccup avoided getting hit by the fire the dragon blew at them, or mostly Hiccup. Lilith dragged her brother behind a pillar right in time as well. The dragon blew fire at the pillar and they protected their face and body from getting hit. Hiccup then tries to peek to the side of the pillar to make sure if the dragon had gone away but Li turned her head to the other side and gasped when she saw the dragon, before she could warn Hiccup, it opens its mouth and was close to bite him when suddenly Stoick jumps on it and away from the children.

The dragon roars at the chief before trying to blow out some fire but it only came out a bit, but not enough. The dragon burps out a small bit fire before it was out. The dragon looks at Stoick a bit sadly. "You're all out." He says before he hit the dragon on its snout a couple of times and kicked it hard enough to make it retreat.

'_Oh, there's one more thing you need to know._' The pillar broke the underneath part and tilted _way _to much to the side and crashed down to the bridge and made the torch roll down and past everyone. "Sorry, Dad" He apologized slightly embarrassed of getting caught and needed to be saved. "Yeah, I apologize a lot Daddy." The girl ashamed looked down and refuse to turn around and see what kinds of problems that they did.

The torch rolled down towards the captured Nadders and the men ran away when they saw it coming towards them. The torch rolled between the Nadders and helped them escape with the sheep.

"H-Hey! give them back! Please!" Li shouted and waved her arms, she caught the attention of a few and they did actually stop but keep going when someone flied into them. Some actually let go of a few sheep they took before flying off. "At least i tried." She mumbled and looked at her farther. Hiccup on the other hand just looked away. "Okay, but i hit a Night Fury. Aah!"

He was grabbed by the back of his collar and Li hurried to follow them. "It was not like the last few times Daddy!"

"Li's right! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party..." He was cut off when Stoick turned around and raised his voice at him and made him stop walking, making Li walk into Hiccup.

"Stop! Just stop. Every time you steps outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that you puts your sister in danger and that _I _have bigger problems? winter is almost here and i have an entire village to feed!" Li backed away surprised and Hiccup stands there like he don't care. Like every time. "Between you and me, the village could—Off!" "Survive, it could survive better if they gets the food they need." Lilith declared as she stoped her brother from continuing by hitting her elbow on his side. "She's right, this isn't a joke, Hiccup!" he sighs.

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders, like your sister?" There it comes. Saying that his sister is better than him. "First off! i'm _am _**not her**, and the second thing is that I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and i have to just kill it, you know? that's who i am dad."

'_no... you aren't._'

Stoick had his hand over his face. "Oh, i know you're not Lilith, i also know you're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Makes sure they gets there." Gobber walked up to them and slightly hit the boy's head while slightly pushing the sister forward. "I have his mess to clean up."

When they walk past some the teens and the child who was throwing water into the fire before. Ruffnut laugh when they walks past, mostly at Hiccup. Dušan gave the girl a frown, clearly wondering what really happened as he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and mouth hidden inside his jaw long collar.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut laughs.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." He sarcastically says before sticking out his tongue at the girl but it didn't last long as he was kneed between his legs _hard_. Snotlout howled in pain before falling to the ground groaning which made the twins hysterically laugh at him instead.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." Hiccup dramatically says back. "Why...? Dušan?" Snotlout asks in pain but didn't get an answer. Dušan never actually talks to others but he gets things done, at least. The younger boy held his static expression all the time like he was emotionless, he had really god control with his emotions.

"I really did hit one, even Li saw it!" He appeal and gesture his hand towards his companion following him like she always did. She never seems to go away or stop following him.

When she did she got lost somewhere in the forest and could't find the way home. She was curious about something and followed a butterfly. Li hadn't seen one in a long time and when she did she started immediately to follow it. She was 3 at that time. She easily got lost and the other villagers couldn't find her anywhere. it didn't take long before she started to cry loudly, not caring if a dragon or anything else head her.

A dragon did find her, A deadly Nadder, she thought it would kill her but it didn't show any harm in hurting her. The nadder helped her out and there's when she meet Dušan, he didn't question her or the dragon and just took her hand and dragged her back to the village while she waved bye to it. After that day dragons avoided her and listen on her, most of them anyway.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber says.

"He never listens." Hiccup says.

"It runs in the family." Gobber answers with honestly.

'_Agree..._'

"And-And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms and a girl with huge intelligent, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone and a walking goldfish."" He mimics and Lilit's eyes widen.

"Hey! I don't forget things every sixth second, i have just bad local capacity, that doesn't count... right?" She turn to Gobber who shrugged his shoulders before turning to look at Hiccup. "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." They look at him like he was a talking dragon before Li spoke up. "That was the most cruelest thing i've ever heard you say to us."

"She's right, thank you for summing that up. Li, come here." Li walks up to him as he opens the door large enough for her to walk through. "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." The boy turn his head towards Gobber after watching his sister getting inside. "I Just want to be one of you guys." Then he walks inside and close the door after him. Gobber sighs in symphony when the children gets the things all wrong but turn around to walk away, not knowing that Lilith and Hiccup ran out from the backdoor.

Now it was time to find the Night Fury.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Talk

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

The chief had gathered all the grown Vikings into the main hall that is decorated with tapestries and a big golden dragon statue being impaled by a knife.

Stoick stood at the main table with a big fire pit in the middle if the room. He had a map displayed for those around him to see what he was doing and planing.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" Stoick says loud and clear to everyone in the room so they can hear every single word that comes out of his mouth. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Stoick tells them as he pulls a knife out from the table next to him and stabbed the knife on map, right where the dragons island are.

"One more search before the ice sets in." He tells them all in the room with a strong voice. "Those ships never come back." One of the Vikings calls out knowingly.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!" The chief exclaims before he asked once again but no one wanted to contribute. Everyone saying their excuses loudly enough for their chief to hear them.

"Count me out."

"Today's no good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

Stoick don't seem to have a choice. He straighten his back and used an another tone.

"All right. Those who stay will look after Hiccup and Lilith." That's all he needed to say before every Viking in the room raises their hands to volunteering to go with him, their excuses or tasks was no longer important for them.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you!" Spitelout says next to him.

The chief proudly look at everyone volunteering to follow his lead and orders. "Aye. That's more like it." With that the meeting was concluded and everyone walk out of the Great Hall to pack for the long dangerous and their last journey before the winter turns the water into ice.

Gobber who was drinking through the whole boring meeting dry off the wet that he got from the drink from his mouth before placing his mug on the table ready to follow the others to go packing. "Right. I'll pack my undies." He spoke out loud and was about to stand up but was stoped by Stoick walking over to him. "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

Gobber sits down once again and looks at the father walking over to him and sits next to him.

"Perfect. And, while i'm busy, Hiccup and Li can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to themselves. What could possibly go wrong?" He sarcastic asks Stoick as he thought about how much job that can get done in just some days.

"What am I going to do with them, Gobber?" He asks pleading for an answer that can help him understand more.

"You can put Hiccup in training with the others and Li will surly stay to watch him." Gobber suggest and explains a quick response. Stoick took it as a bad joke. "No, i'm serious." Stoick replies and turn to face him.

"So am I." Gobber counters quickly. "He'd be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage and Lilith will get hurt as well because she wants to help him." Stoick states terrified of losing his children. "You don't know that." Gobber says, rolling his eyes at him.

"I do, actually." The chief counters like it was the most oblivious thing ever. "No, you don't." His friend counters back clearly not believing him. "No, I do." He replies with a bit more force. "No, you don't." Gobber replies back a bit irritated that he won't believe in them.

"Listen, you know what they're like." He begins and stand up from the table they were sitting on. As Stoick talk Gobber shakes his head irritated. "From the time he could crawl, he's been... different, just as Lilith when she begun to speak for the first time." The chief explains as he slowly walks towards a tapestry hanging down against the wall and from the ceiling.

"He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow and _she _always disappears if you turn away for a split second." The blond hand and legless Viking lift his mug to take a quaff of his drink but his tooth suddenly pops out and into the drink, surprising him. " I take them fishing and he goes hunting for trolls while the other gets kidnapped by a dragon or starts singing!" Stoick says incomprehensible and waved his hands.

"Trolls exist. They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that? Oh! and Li have a pretty voice indeed, like an angel sining from the sky." Gobber says lifting his mug to the ceiling, just to explain better on what he means before pointing the mug at the chief's direction. "The dragon kidnapping then?" Stoick question him with a raised eyebrow.

"No clue at all! maybe they like her voice or songs as well or she's just to cute that they'll eat her?" That didn't seem to help as the cheif groans and rubs his hands over his face. Gobber slowly recalled what he just said and slowly turned around.

"Whoops, didn't help, did it"

"No, it didn't, but listen here. When I was a boy..." The chief of the tribe begins slowly to say something that many properly already heard before. "Here we go." Gobber mutter already heard this story multiply times now.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy. But I didn't question him. And you know what happened?" Stoick asks looking at Gobber trying to fish up his lost tooth. "You got a headache." Gobber mutters as he finally found his lost tooth and placed it back to its right place.

"That rock split in two. It thought me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-He could crush mountains, level forest, tame seas!" The red bearded cheif says walking around the hall before he sat back down next to his friend. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Neither Hiccup or Lilith are like that.." He look at his friend sadly.

"You can't stop them, Stoick. You can only prepare them. I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect them. They're going to get out there again. They're probably out there now." Gobber says not knowing how right he was. Stock thought a bit on what Gobber said to him, maybe he should give it a try.


	3. Chapter 3: The Downed Dragon and Mercy

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep forest behind berk, at the Raven Points, Hiccup and Lilith was trying to locate the downed dragon by the sketchbook he had with him. Li peeked into the sketchbook time to time, just to make sure that he was looking at the right place, not that she can complain. She always gets lost in the forest after all. Li had her own sketchbook she was able to snatch with her when they bolted away from the house.

Her sketchbook was similar to Hiccup's with the dark brown leather cover and dirty looking pages but instead of incautiously inventions drawing permeated across the paged she had elucidation drawings of flowers, animals and even some dragons nicely shaded on the paper to bring out the life.

He had drawn a map of Raven Points with a ton of 'X' marks for each place they've been searching on and not found it on. When they came to the new location he took a deep breath while hoping this was the right one while Li was holding her thumbs but when they open their eyes, looking around but there were nothing in sightHe put another X on the map on the location they was on before irritated and angrily scribbled over the map. Li gave him an melancholy expression while holding a tight grip on his vest.

Hiccup then gave up and put his pen in the book and put it in his jacket and took a more firmer grip on his sister's hand. "Oh, the gods hate me." Hiccup says audibly and was directed to himself but Li thought he spoke to her. "No, they're just testing you. I'm sure of it." She tries to cheer him up but all he did was to smile back at her gently as they walks through the forest. "Thanks for the support Li, but some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I mange to lose an entire dragon." He says and smacks a branch, expecting it to break but it swings back and hit him over his right eye.

He jumped back in pain and hold his hand over his damaged eye while Li had yelped in chock and pulled him down to her height to look at his eye. She examine it a bit before she sighs and lets him go. "It wasn't bad as i though." She explained before he looks at the branch a bit irritated but then noticing that the tree was split down the trunk like something had crashed into it.

His eyes followed the trail left in the dirt before the siblings look at each other, then back to the trail before carefully sliding down, Hiccup helping Li down to not get herself hurt if she trips, and then walked up a small hill.

Hiccup saw something big and black with wings and instantly hide behind the hill he walked up to, forcing Lilith head down as well before she could take a look what was hiding behind the hill.

The brother then poked his head up and saw the Night Fury and it luckily wasn't moving because and it was wrapped securely in the bolas he had shot it with the night before. With shaky hands he search over his body after the knife he always carried with him and found it in his jacket. Li gave him a weird expression before looking over the hill curiously.

She gasped and bring her hands over her mouth in horror as she stares at the poor dragon sadly. She never actually wanted this and want to atone the dragon. She didn't want Hiccup to go alone and find the dragon because she was scared he wou get hurt and that was mostly the reason to why she came with him.

Hiccup look at his sister before he took a deep breath and climb over the hill and slide down before ruching to the big rock to hide for a minute. He peeked out from behind the rock and when he saw it wasn't moving he stepped out and slowly made his way towards the dragon.

"Oh, wow. I-I did it. Ohh, I did it. This... this fixes everything Li! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He boasted while putting his foot on the dragon's arm to make a victorious pose but a loud growl from the black dragon as the arm pushed the foot that was on his afflictive arm and made him stumble back to the rock and directed his knife at the Night Fury's direction. "Carefully brother!" Li warned as she slowly followed him down the hill, holding her skirt down as she slides down to not show her panties.

The dragon was unconscious but was still breathing much to Li's relief. Hiccup held the knife shakily in front of him for protection in case the dragon suddenly decides to leap on them and walked closer to the dragon equivocally. Lilith looks at the heavily breathing, wrapped dragon, taking a good look from the chest and slowly continuing her way to the dragon's head and when she came as far as to look it into the eye she saw it staring back at them with its beautiful green eyes.

Hiccup look away from its gaze while feeling bad and even more doubtful if he actually should kill it or not, especially with Lilith hiding behind him.

The dragon made a guttural growl that made Li look back into its eyes and that's when she saw it.

The dragon was scared and Li saw it. Hiccup took a fast glance at Li who look like she was in a trance before mustered his strength and took a deep breath before exhaling. He tried to tell himself that he's doing the right thing and that he just should kill it.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon." He tries to believe himself but something tells him otherwise. Lilith glance at her brother who tries to pretend he's someone else. "Then I'll cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" He shouts at the dragon. The girl got the dragons attention for a split second and she felt like crying.

Hiccup looks at the scared dragon and took a deep breath as he raised the knife above his head and close his eyes to not see those sad and scared eyes begging him to not do it but he still peaked at it and was surprised when he saw Li standing in front of him with her arms open, like trying to protect the dragon from getting hurt.

sure it wasn't much of a surprise because she don't like to see helpless creatures getting hurt, she never does. When she saw a dead bloody bird she buried it somewhere in the forest even when it was pouring down rain from the gray sky. She was standing there and you could hear her playing on her flute from inside the forest and hearing her singing.

Sometimes she had tried convincing someone to not torture the dragon they caught and when they weren't listening she was crying and screaming until they gave in and just let the dragon free.

She always jumps in when she knows something is unfair.

"Don't hurt him! please!" She begged with tear threatening to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes sparkling by the water waiting to fall and it was nearly impossible for someone to say no to those eyes.

The dragon wasn't even trying to escape, not even struggle against the rope that tied him. The dragon's eyes widen and for a second when the small 12 year old human girl tries to save him. "This is my choice! step away!" Hiccup ordered but with a shaky voice and raise the knife higher ovef his head but the girl refuse to move out of the way.

The dragon give in and lay his head on the ground, waiting for its end to come.

"Look at him... He's just as scared as you are... please... don't make your hands dirty only because you want to be someone that's not you." Hiccup held the knife up as he tried to ignore his sister's true and heartwarming words and to find the courage to kill the monster but something made him hesitate.

He gave up and rest his arms and knife on his head and gave a angry, defeated sigh. "Fine. You're right, i'll probably regret it later." He knew deep inside that he couldn't do it, this wasn't him, the dragon was helpless and he have his chance but he just couldn't do it. He let his arms tiredly slide down from his head and look at his knife before looking at the wrapped dragon and at his sister who had tears falling down her cheeks.

"I did this." He says regretful and turn around to go away thinking another Viking will do it or the dragon will die because he could't get free.

Li was standing still and turned around to look back at the damage Hiccup had done to the creature. She knew what she had to do and it was the most stupidest thing but she looks back at her brother walking away in some seconds before getting closer towards the dragon, crouching down and pulled out her sharp hairpin from her hair and begin to slicing through the ropes that restrained it.

Hiccup noticed that his sister wasn't walking with him and turned around to see her cutting the ropes. Without a second more thought he was next to her and helped her cut them, knowing she was doing the right thing by letting the dragon go.

The dragon's eyes instantly shot open when it heard the sound of ropes being cut. When the ropes were cut the dragon lunged at Hiccup and Li. The dragon had pushed Hiccup against the rock with his claws against his throat while Lilith was next to him, holding on his scaly paw with sharp claws, eyes filled with fear and tears while she tries to get air into her hurting lungs. The dragon was way to strong for some like herself.

Lilith and Hiccup looks up at the dragon's eyes and it stared back at them growling lowly. The dragon raised his head all of a sudden and both Hiccup and Li expected him to shot a plasma blast but instead he let go of their throat and let out a loud frightening roar.

The dragon looked at the girl who passed out from fear before he jumped off them and then flew off into the forest. Hiccup could still hear the dragon roaring and wailing a few more times as he saw its shadow kept dumping into the side of a rock wall. It was like the Nigh fury showed him how it felt for him when he was the one being dangerous. Hiccup shakily took his knife next to him before he glanced at his sister who was still passed out next to him. He reached for her hairpin and placed it in her hair again before he tries to stand up and take his sister with him but that oblivious failed as he also pass out next to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Training and the Cove

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother. **

**Warning! There's a bit Cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

Stoick was stocking the fire as hiccup open the door as leisurely as he can but even how careful he was the door still made a cracking sound. He then signalized his sister in and with a nod she anxiously sneaked past him towards the stairs.

Hiccup then closed the door behind him carefully and glance at his sister who tries to silently climb up the stairs and then look at his father for any sign that he've notice that they're back. Not finding any signs that he've heard them he as well tries to sneak past him to follow Li up the stairs but when they nearly was all the way up his father stopped them.

"Hiccup, Lilith." Stoick declare, causing his son and daughter to stop in their tracks in the middle of the stairs and come back down.

'_Shit..._' Lilith thought.

"Dad, uh...I have to talk to you, dad." The son says and was close to regret what he going to say. Lilith came down as well but held her head down to not see the anger of her father in case he actually was angry but he weren't.

"I need to speak with you, too, son." The father says while rubbing his hands together nervous but a sign that he was ready to talk. Li suddenly lift her head up when she heard them speak in synchronous

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"I think It's time you learn to fight dragons."

They say at the same time and did not hear what the other one said. Hearing the other one said something as the same time as themselves they looks at each other confused. "What?" Both asks wondering while the girl looked between them with wide eyes like any of them had suddenly turned into an alien and spoke in another language.

"Uh, you go first." Stoick insist and gesture to his son. Li turned her green eyes towards him with a half open mouth, somewhat knowing this will end in a way neither of them predicted.

"No, no, you go first" Hiccup replies as he gestures back to his father and took some steps down after giving the confused sibling an alleviate smile after he saw her confused expression all over her slightly pale face from falling unconscious earlier. "All right." The chief starts a bit hesitant and rubs his hands together.

"You get your wish. Dragon training... you start in the morning."

"Damnit..." Lilith suddenly cursed underneath her breath that made her father look at her with a frown, clearly not expecting her to curse at all. She was a nice and politely girl after all so cursing was something new they they never thought she was able to.

Seeing the surprised and confused expression from his father she answered his unsaid question. "Dušan curse quite often when he speaks so i hear everything he says when we're together... sorry."

Stoick's frown soften before he turned to Hiccup who feel really regretful for letting his father go first. "She's right with her word, I should have gone first. 'Cause, Uh... I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings?" Hiccup asks his father while hoping he would believe any of the excuses as he fully got off the stairs while Li had changed position that she was sitting with her back facing the room and the front door facing her. Her face is facing her knees with her hands coverings her face when she felt the awkwardness raising in the room.

"You'll need this." Stoick says handing Hiccup a one handed axe and he nearly fell from its weight. Li then spoke up instead of her brother and told her father what the boy wants to say but what refuses to slips out of his mouth.

"He don't want to fight dragons Daddy." Hiccup gave her a appreciating smile while struggling with holding the axe and stay standing. The father chuckles at her like it was a funny joke she just said and didn't take her words earnestly. "Come on. Yes, he do." He says while walking towards the fire as Hiccup still tries to make his really father understand that what she said was true. "Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons." He says and hope he would take him serious this time.

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick says high like he said a command but with more pride in his voice. "No, i'm really very extra-sure that he won't." Li insisted as she turned to face the wall as Hiccup gets a new grip on the axe when it nearly tipped over.

Stoick looks at the girl before be walked towards his son with a little more serious face then ever. Like he was trying to make Hiccup believe that he must kill a dragon. "It's time, Hiccup." Stoick says more serious and stares intensively at his son.

"Can you not hear us?" He asks irritated and close to snap. "This... is serious, son." Stoick pull up the axe from Hiccup and thrusting it at his shoulder while continuing. "When you carry this axe, you're carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us...you think like us. No more of... this." He says gesturing all over him, every little part of him wasn't left out. "You Just gestured to all of me." He replies feeling really annoyed that he's the second person who gestures at all of him.

"Deal?" Stoick asks, Li was now slightly frowning of the tone her father used. "This conversation feels very one-sided." Hiccup augures with a slight glare directed at his father.

"Deal?" He repeated and raised his voice in a much demanded tone causing Hiccup to understand that he lost this one.

"Deal" Hiccup replies in a low mutter and lowering his axe in a sign that he gave up. "Good. " Stoick says picking up a pack and throw it over his shoulder. "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably. Bye Lilith, be a good girl." He says looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Bye Daddy and i will, be careful out there." She replied a bit worried.

"Of course." With that said he walk towards the door, putting on his helmet as the same time. "And i'll be here. Maybe." Hiccup answers as Stoick left and the door close behind him and Hiccup sighs tiredly. Tomorrow's going to be a really long and drained day but he couldn't forget about the dragon they let go.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a sluggishly day." Lilith says and climbs up with a yawn. "Yeah, coming." The brother replied tiredly before he got up and saw her moving underneath her covers, probably changing clothes into something more comfortable. It didn't take long before her head poked out from underneath the covers on her own bed close to the wall.

"Night Hiccup." The brother went to bed as well before replying to the tired girl who had probably already fallen asleep.

"God night Lilith."

* * *

The next day was a gray one as Gobber leads the group of teenagers to the Dragon Killing ring. Lilith was outside, looking down at them with Dušan next to her who had his arms on the cold bars surrounding the arena.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber welcomed the new recruits as they follow Gobber into the arena after he threw open the steel gate. "No turning back." Astrid says assuredly to herself loudly while she is the first one who's walking in with the rest not far after her.

They all carry a weapon and look around in the arena while walking to take in the intense feeling. "I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut says. "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or back." Ruffnut says.

"And I'm hopping they don't die." The girl says faintly as she also is leaning against the cold bars. "M'lady, trust me. They wont." The 13 year old boy told her when he heard her worry. He's the only one who's calling her _M'lady _and she don't know why.

"If you say so." She's not even surprised that he replied her, he talks more often with her than anyone else. They're best friends and the reason to why he only is socializing with her is an another unsolved mystery for everyone.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said but frown irritated when she hear Hiccup's sarcastic voice behind them. Both her and the other turn around to stare at the chief's son rather annoyed. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." He sarcastically says while rolling his eyes.

Everyone looks a little disgusted and riled of seeing him in here with them. "Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut asks already irritated of the sight.

"Gobber!" Li shouted when she heard what the boy asked. "Oh, alright, forgot about that!"

'_Stupid._'

"Let's get started! The recruits who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon. If front of the entire village." Gobber explains as he motioning his hock prosthetic like he's killing a dragon. "Hiccup already killed a night fury, so does that disqualify him? Or..." Snotlout tease while Ruffnut hold an hand over her mouth but laugh anyway as well as Tuffnut is laughing. Fishlegs smiles at them but the laughs along but Astrid didn't change her expression.

"Can i punch him in the face?" Li asked and tighten her fist in anger of someone bullying her brother. She relaxed when Dušan gently grabbed her fist. "Hell no, that my job." Li rolled her eyes at him, he wasn't even looking her into her eyes. The boy's personality is confusing. He can be nice and politely one second and then curse and be violent the other.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asks and turn around to walk after the others.

"Don't worry. You're small and weak... that'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber says reassuringly as he put an arm over the boy's shoulder and lead him to the others. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber says to them all and looked over to the large door shaking by the angry dragon on the other side.

"The Deadly Nadder!" Gobber says pointing at a large door that was shaking.

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishlegs says listening on the dragon stats.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber says pointing at another door.

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2." He says again like he's trying to memorize something to a test.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber says pointing at another door which probably belongs to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Firepower 15." He says once again still listening.

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber says pointing at a Terrible Terror's door.

"Attack 8, Venom 12." Fishlegs says and his face brightens up like he was about to have right on a quiz but Gobber lost it.

"Can you stop that?!" He yelles at Fishleg annoyed before continuing.

"And the Gronckle." He take his hand on the lever where the door a violent pounding is.

"Jaw strength 8" Fishlegs whisper to hiccup little worried.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait, aren't you teaching us first?" Snotlout asks terrified when he realizes what Gobber is about to do. "Did you guys really believe he would teach you how to swing a sword or hold a shield? Gobber believes in learning on the job, good luck!" Lilith says from her position while all the teens were looking at her with widen eyes. "She's right, now let's begin!" With that Gobber pull down the lever and the metal door open to let the Gronckle free.

immediately the Gronckle burst out snarling as it flapped its small hummingbird-like wings fast to lift its weight. Everyone run away screaming in different ways to avoid the dragon running free in the arena. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted" Gobber begins as the Gronckle crashed into the wall before noticing stones that it quickly eat and then fly around the arena "... you're dead!" He continues.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asks the shattered teens.

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggest but it comes out more like a question.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs suggest.

"A shield." Astrid answers him confidently.

"Shields. Go!" Gobber says as the teenagers run towards the shields immediately. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!" While everyone's picking up a shield, Hiccup struggles to pick it up without letting go of the axe. "If you must choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber pulls up the shield to help Hiccup before gently pushing him back in the field.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran towards the shields and took the same shield that had fire and skulls printed on it. "Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yells at his sister as he have a tug of war.

"Are they serious?" Li asked when she watched the sibling fight over a _shield_.

Dušan gave her an expression that asked if she was feeling alright. They are Tuffnut and Ruffnut after all. They're never serious.

"There are a million shields!" Ruffnut yells irritated back and tries to take the shield from her brother. "Take that one. It has flower... girls like flowers. Aah!" Tuffnut replies as he gestures a different one next to then but Ruffnut hit the shield on her brother's head. "Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says before giving it back to her brother and continue to fight about which one of them who should have it.

They weren't paying attention the their surroundings and didn't notice the dragon flying towards them until it shoot and destroyed the shield between them which made them spin around and harshly land on the ground, probably got some bruises as well. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut! You're out!" Li announces from outside of the bars. "What?" They asks completely dazed. Gobber showed Li the thumbs up and she smiled before Gobber turned back to the teens.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber says to the remaining teens as they begin to make noise by hitting their weapon on their shields.

The dragon growl irritated by the noise and the blurry figures moving around while it sees the vibrations of the sounds. Lilith memorized the technique in case she would need it one day. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks them.

"Five?" Snotlout guesses.

"No, six!" Fishlegs shouts as he correct Snotlout and raised his shield in the air, clearly forgetting about the Gronckle behind him.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Fishlegs raised his hand once again to say something but the Gronckle turns around and shoot and hit his shield, sending it to the wall close to where Hiccup is hiding and made an explosion. "Fishlegs, out!" Lilith says as Fishlegs let out a cry and ran away with his arms up in the air.

Hiccup who hides behind some wooden board thought he was safe and tries to sneak out but he had wrong. "Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber yells at Hiccup who jumped when the Gronckle shot at him and hurry back behind the wooden board.

The girl closed her eyes because it was a close call. Dušan glanced at her, clearly concerned.

The dragon turn around to see where everyone else is before noticing two of the teens and fly towards Astrid and Snotlout. "I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime and work out." He complement her as he tries to flirt with her but she rolled away in time for the Gronckle to shot at his shield which made him scream. "Snotlout! You're done! Get out of there and stop flirting with Astrid!" Lilith yelled and wave at Astrid when she turned to smile at the girl after she come up to her feet in front of Hiccup and he suddenly decided to walked up to her.

"So it's just you and me, Huh?" He asks her nervously. "Nope, just you." Astrid says and ran out of the way as the Gronckle's blast come towards him. Immediately he held up his sheild to protect himself but it was hit by the blast but it wasn't destroyed thankfully.

'_Oh, no!_' Dušan grabbed Li's shoulder as they watched the shield was rolling away from Hiccup. "One shot left!" Gobber announces as Hiccup ran after his fleeing shield but when he felt something behind him and turned around and saw the Gronckle flying towards him he decided to ditched the shield.

"Hiccup!" Gobber and Lilith yelled when they saw that Hiccup reached the wall and was corned. The Gronckle open his mouth and was about to blast him but when the dragon took a last look into the girl's eyes when it heard her let out an awful and painfully piercing scream that made it back away from the boy to shoot at the girl and right when it was about to blast her Gobber stuck his hock into the dragon's mouth and pulled it away and the dragon signed the stone wall underneath where Lilith and Dušan were standing.

The boy had changed position and was standing as a shield in front of his friend who stoped screaming when she felt the ground shake below her feet. Arms wrapped securely around her form and a calming smell.

Hiccup didn't feel the blast hit him and didn't hear the screaming so he decided to open his eyes to see if he was safe and lowered his arms that he used for a shield if the dragon would blast him, not that it would work.

"And that's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!"

Gobber says as he was leading the dragon towards its cage but then forced it in and punched the lever down to lock the cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He says before walking over to the recruits who was out of breath from their first lesson. "Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber turned to Hiccup to make it clear for him that every dragon always go for the kill before grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulled him up to feet again.

When Gobber walked away Hiccup turned around to look at what the burn mark the Gronckle did with wide eyes before looking up at his sister who saved his life and was rubbing her now even sorer throat. Dušan's mouth moved and he said just a few words but you could clearly see that he was worried about her.

Hiccup's expression than turned into a confusion and curiosity when he remembered something from yesterday events. He also caught his sister's worried and confused gaze, meaning she was thinking the same thing as he did.

* * *

"So... why didn't you?" Hiccup questioned as Li looked at the bolas her brother picked and that once held the dragon they let go. It didn't shoot them and neither did it even try to show anything that showed it wanted to kill them. Just teach them how it felt.

Hiccup look at the area he saw the dragon flee at and Li did the same before she begins to walk towards that direction in wonder if they would be able to find it again.

Hiccup came right after her and helped her jumped over a log when he found a small entrance and want in. that entrance lead towards a cove with a small lake in it. While Hiccup searched around the cove and hoped to see the dragon Li had found a place to sit on and draw off the fabulous place they found in her sketchbook. Sadly Hiccup couldn't find it.

"This was stupid." Hiccup says disappointed over not being able to see it one last time but he also knew that it would be long gone.

He look towards the ground and suddenly something caught his eyes next to his sister. Black scales. Maybe he hadn't come here unnecessarily anyway.

Lilith saw the way Hiccup was looking at the ground and followed his gaze down towards the ground and saw the scales laying there.

He crouch down and picked one of the black scales up to examine it and make sure it was from the dragon. Lilith picked up one as well and studied it before she placed it on one of her pages in her book.

Suddenly a black figure flew over them and he instinctively ducked and grabbed Lilith who wasn't expecting that either which caused both of them to fall and they saw the Night Fury try to climb out of the cove.

He fell off the cliff but glided over the lake to safety. Hiccup panted heavily by the sudden terror he witnessed before and let go of Li and before they slowly climb down into a lower rock and being carefully not to slide of and be seen.

They watched the Night Fury when he tries to fly again but landed on his side. Lilith quickly open her sketchbook again and began drawing the dragon on the page as the Night Fury once again failed to escape the cove.

"Why don't you just fly away?" He asks himself as he looked at the picture his sister draw and then look at the dragon who shoot a plasma blast in frustration but then Li notice that one of his tailfins was missing she immediately smudge it off the page. Lilith nudged her brother and showed the picture and he then understood why.

The dragon tries to fly again but fail yet again and landed on his side.

He lay his wings down in defeat and was about to give up but suddenly his head perked up when he saw a fish splashing at the water surface and then saw some fishes swimming around. Hungry he ducked his head in the water trying to catch one but all the fishes reflexes acted quickly and they swim away from him. The girl watch when the dragon even failed catching a fish and felt pity at it.

'_Wonder if that's a male_' Li thought and looked at her drawing in the book.

Hiccup also watch the dragon but in angst of what he've done to it instead.

Li felt something slip out of her hair but when she knew what was falling out it was to late. Her hairpin slips out of her hair and rolled off the rock. When she and Hiccup realizes the hairpin was about to roll down he quickly tries to grab it but it was to late and it clatters to the ground which drag the attention of the Night Fury. The Night Fury raise up and look into Lilith and Hiccup's eyes. It's eyes held curiosity and suspicion as it looked at them. they was paralyzed in some seconds and thought about about the day before but this time it was slightly different.

Lilith tilted her head a bit and saw the dragon did the same curiously.


	5. Chapter 5: The Book of Dragons

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

**warning! Cursing.**

* * *

Hiccup and Lilith walked through the rain and into the great hall and got right in time for dinner to serve and in the middle of Gobber's short interview about the training they had today.

"Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks the teens sitting around the table eating dinner. "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid explains with a little letdown in her voice.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut says as Hiccup and Li walked over to their table completely wet by the rain pouring down outside. "No, no, you were great. That was so much 'Astrid'." Snotlout tries to flirt before looking at the soaking wet siblings and block the seat next to him with a smile.

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourself." Gobber says before looking at Hiccup and Lilith picking up their plates and walk over to the other table next to theirs not caring about what they say about this day. Dušan gave them a querying look that silently asked the girl what they were doing outside in this kind of weather. The girl gave him a shrug, nor really want to tell him the reason why.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" He asks the teens while walking around the table. "Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut says more as a question only to get a drumstick thrown in the face by the black-headed boy that's barely is talking. Ruffnut glared at the boy who went back to eat like nothing happened.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut say but it also sounds more like a question and also ended with a spoon thrown in the face and he nearly cocked on his food. Not like the boy cared, he just went back to eat like before.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid says coldly while glaring directly at Hiccup as he walked past her and sat down on the table with a slightly pain in the his heart by hearing people say mean things at him like he couldn't hear them. Li sat next to him and smiled light-heartedly at him, saying that she cares about him a lot and that he did great.

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber says after pushing down plates and mugs to the floor before whipping out and old book and dropped it in front of them. He then look up when heard the thunder rumble outside. "No attacks tonight. Hurry up." He says before heading towards the door.

Tuffnut who was trying to make his knife balance on the table after he was able to spit out his chicken quickly stoped to turn and look after his teacher walking away with confusion. "Wait, you mean read?" He asks bewildered.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asks just as puzzled like her brother about what Gobber just said.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout asks exasperated and hit the table which made a bone fly in the air.

"I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-and there's this one that buries itself for like a week—" Fishlegs babbled exited while Snotlout was slowly glaring at him and finally Tuffnut interrupted him by putting his fingers together and showed him it was time to stop babbling things. "Yeah. That sounds great. There was a chance I was gonna read that..." Tuffnut begins before his sister continues from what he stopped from. "But now..." Ruffnut finish smirking at the dragon expert.

"You guys red. I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout says as he had enough of sitting there listening on the babbling and boringness and got up with the twins and Fishlegs after still talking about the fascinating dragons in the book even when no one actually cared about it. Dušan stood up afterwards and stared into Li's eyes before giving her a nod, his way of saying bye and i appreciate that you came before he also headed towards the door. Li blinked before silently waving at him. Sure that he have eyes on his neck.

Astrid were the only one left on the table when they all five was heading for the door. "So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asks nervously as he approach the table Astrid still is sitting on but before he could finish talking she pushed the book on the table towards him. "Read it." She says before following the others. "Uh, all mine, then. Wow. So, ok, I-I'll see you—"

"Bye Astrid!" Astrid stoped a second "...Bye Li be careful with your voice." Even if it was quiet she still heard it and as Hiccup was about to continue his sentence. "...tomorrow." Astrid was already out the door and he sighs loudly.

"I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me." He says with a unintelligible voice to his sister but she seems to have heard it anyway. "Think so too."

They didn't read the book until later that night when no one was in the room. He and Li walks in with some candles and place them on each side of the book to see the text before sitting down and open the book as the thunder rumble outside, the rain still pouring down harshly.

"Dragon classification: Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." He read before turning to the fist side to see a huge round dragon with a huge mouth and many rows of teeth.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Li read before Hiccup scroll over some pages and sees a long dragon without legs and sharp huge wings.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." He turn page again after he read it and meet a picture off another dragon.

"It says that this is a Scauldron. it sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous." Suddenly a boom of the thunder was heard outside with the rain and scared the crap him and his his sister.

They stared at the large door, like waiting for something to burst through but after a while and nothing of that happened he turn his attention back to the book and tries to calm his sister down while turn the page and begin to read out loud again because his sister got scared and could't concentrate.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

He turn the pages reading each name out loud. "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burn its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." He turns more pages until he come to the page they was searching after.

"Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you." He then saw Lilith take out her sketchbook still a bit shaken up and placed the picture of the night fury over the Book Of Dragons. They say they are dangerous, jet it didn't kill them when it had the chance.

* * *

Three viking ships filled with people was patiently sailing on the sea and was on their way towards the large fog bank. Stoick had his map in front of him. Examine it for the last time to make sure he was going the right way.

"I can almost smell them. They're close." Stoick says before staring into the fog next to them.

"Steady." Stoick look at the fog like waiting for something to suddenly occur from it, like a dragon but it never came, not even a sound of a roaring dragon or a fight between some. After some thinking he finally decided that it was time. "Take us in." he ordered his people and they begin to change their positions to sail into the fog.

"Hard to port. For Helheim's Gate." The chief says and walked to the edge of the ship to see when they sails into the thick fog.

"Hard to port!" A man shouted to the one behind him and then all of them sailed into the quiet fog. "Steady!" After some few seconds of getting into the fog a shadow of a Monstrous Nightmare attacked and roared at them while fire at at them. Probably destroying their ships at the same time.

* * *

"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or a squeal? Maybe a little pamphlet?" He asks Gobber who was outside the ring before a fireball burned his axe into crisp.

'_He's going to get killed if he doesn't focus!_' Lilith thought terrified while staring at the boy in the ring nearly getting burned.

"Focus, Hiccup! I don't want you toasted!" Lilith yelled at him before Gobber even couldn't utter a word, he just stared at her and Dušan who held into her dress to not fall into the arena because of how far she's leaning into it. "Careful Li, don't want you hurt either." Gobber told her tensely while the Deadly Nadder jumped off the maze and ran towards Hiccup.

Not knowing with way to run at he finally chose a way and quickly dashing through the maze while trying to avoid getting killed.

"Today it's all about attack! Nadder are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Gobber shouts at them as the Nadder jumped on the Maze and when it found Fishlegs the Nadder bring his tail up and lashes some spikes at him who blocked them with his shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your thatching methods!" Fishlegs yells as he pried the spikes of his shield by the wall. "Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike!" Gobber continues having boring as the teens tries to avoid the dragon in the cage.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut turns around a corner only to be face to face with the dragon. They stoped in front of its blind spot. The Nadder sniffs at them and then breath out which made Ruffnut groan by the smell of his brother. "Ohh! Do you ever bathe?" She asks her brother while both of them continue to hide in the Nadders blind spot.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut replies and get shoved by his sister. "How about I give you one?" Ruffnut threatens before hearing a growl from the dragon and was out of its blind spot.

It open its mouth and breath out fire at them but they managed to dodge it and ran out of the way. "Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not to much." Lilith mumbled while laying dead on the ground after being forced down by her friend who got tired of clanging into her. It was kind of amusing to watch.

Dušan had pulled her back by her dress harshly and had one arm underneath her back, little over her butt and his other hand on her chest. in just a few seconds he made her spin around quick and land on her stomach with one of his foot placed on top of her back. Gobber chuckles at her statement. "True."

Astrid, Snotlout and Hiccup ran past where Gobber stood but suddenly Hiccup stopped to continue asking questions to Gobber. "Hey-Hey, eh, so, How would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" He asks before noticing blue eyes moving behind him while Gobber talked. "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Get in there!" Replies before shouting at him and pointing at the others.

Li frowned, knowing what he's thinking about and clearly don't like it at all. "Why so much fuckin' useless questions about a damn fucking Night Fury?"

"Beats me..." She falsified only to get a cold glare stuck in the back of her head.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..." Hiccup says while backing but suddenly someone whispers his name. "Hiccup, get down." Astrid whispers and signal for her to stay hidden while Snotlout gave him a short nod.

She poked her head around the corner and pulled back quickly when she saw it walking out from behind the other corner and sniffed the air around it.

Astrid peers her head out again and took deep breath before rolling to the other side followed by Snotlout but when Hiccup tried to copy but the shield was to heavy for him and made a sound that got the Nadders attention and when it saw him it ran towards him trying to bite him but luckily failed.

'_Too close!_...'

The Nadder jumped up on the wall and when it did it spotted Astrid and Snotlout. It jump down from the wall and in front of them roaring. Astrid was ready to throw her axe at it but is knocked away by Snotlout.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." He threw his mace at the Nadder probably trying to impress Astrid but it hit the wall and the Nadder laughed at him. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid." He says as Astrid rolled her eyes at him before running into another halfway as the Nadder blow fire at them. "What do you want me to do, block the sun? I could do that but I don't have time!" Snotlout says who was not able to keep up with Astrid and took another hallway to escape it.

She run past Hiccup who didn't notice her or the Nadder who knocked down a wall next to him.

"Has- Has anyone ever seen one napping?" He asks not caring about the other teens pushing him when they runs by. Li watched with huge eyes that nearly popped out of her eyes when she stared down at her older brother.

"Hiccup!" Gobber and Li shout at him annoyed that he doesn't even try. He didn't even notice when the Nadder knock down the entire Maze setup to get to Astrid. She jump up a wall to avoid the Nadder and made the other walls falling and she jumped to the other one but she suddenly ran out of walls and fell on top of him.

"Hiccup!" She shouts angrily as she landed with her axe stuck on Hiccup's shield. "Gah! to close! my heart is about to stop." Li says while holding her hand over the place her heart is.

"Ooh! Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut says teasingly when he sees them. "She could do better." Ruffnut says after her brother. "Let me—why don't you?" He says when she tries to dig her axe out of his shield but failed.

She stands up and suddenly the Nadder raise from its fall. Immediately when she saw it she took her axe and tries to drag it out and stepped on his face while he screamed ow and finally she yanked it away from him but wasn't able to get the axe without the shield. When the Nadder was close she hit it on the head and and it limped away, hurt by her attack. The shield had shattered by the hit as well.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber praise before she turn around to face the boy. "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." She says pointing her axe at him in anger.

He looks up at her scared from what happened and when he stands up he got tackled by his sister. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." this day wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6: How to Befriend a Dragon

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

After the fight in arena Hiccup and Li decides to do something a viking never done before. They're going to confront the Night Fury.

Hiccup crept up at the entrance made of two big rocks and lowered the shield a bit to let Lilith who was hiding behind her brother toss in one fish. When nothing happens the brother looks if the dragon are anywhere near the rocks after some short minute of waiting.

He checked if the cost was clear before walking in with the shield for protection but he only made it get stuck between the rocks instead. He and Li tried to pull it free before he saw his little sister crawling under it and try to pull it free that way but failed as well. It was completely stuck. Hiccup didn't waste any time leaving his sister inside the cove alone and crawled underneath the shield to get to Li as she hurried to pick up the fish and waited for her brother to enter before they carefully entered the rest of the cove while scanning after the dragon that can be anywhere.

'_Where is it?_' Li thought looking around for any clues that could tell her where it was hiding.

The black dragon that was hiding from them when it heard them rises from the big rock behind Hiccup and Li as they still tries to find the it. The Night Fury's green eyes was glued at the siblings ready to pounce on them if they would do anything that could threaten him.

Li had turned around at the Night Fury's direction and stoped when she saw it staring at her with it's green eyes.

'_Oh, god. The dragon is right there._'

Feeling it was a good idea to tell her brother she tapped his shoulder to tell him to turn around and he did but froze as well. He gasped loudly while taking a step in front of his sister while his body was in fear.

The dragon slowly crawled down from the rock and sideways maneuvered in front of them while smelling the air and catch the smell of a fish. Li gulped before holding the fish out towards the dragon with both her hands while trying not to seem like a threat. The Night Fury slowly walked closer to the girl with an open mouth ready to take it but then notched something shiny from underneath her brothers fur jacket.

The Night Fury growled as its eyes turned thinner, its teeth showing. Hiccup gently pulled Li back to him before he seemed to know where the dragon was looking at and move his jacket to show the dragon his dagger. When Hiccup was about to touch the dagger the Night Fury growl as a warning and he backed away from Li, like knowing it won't cause his sister any harm.

He took the dagger and held it an arm-length away before letting it drop to the ground. But it seemed like that wasn't far enough for the dragon. It motion its head towards the lake. Li watched with amazement when he used his foot like a pro to slowly pick it up from the ground and he tossed the dagger into the water.

Notching the weapon was gone it relaxed and sat down with curious round orbs. It's ear twitching as he looked at the fish then at the girl and then looked towards the boy. It's eyes turn back to the girl once again as she held out the fish again.

The dragon slowly creeped closer and open its mouth and showed her its gums and something else that is interesting for them. "Huh, Toothless. I could have sworn you had—" Lilith begin before the Night Fury snatched the fish from her hand, its teeth suddenly appearing as it ripped it in two pieces and swallowed the fish whole. The dragon licked its lips and look at them. "...teeth." Hiccup squeaked right after and didn't know what was happening or what just happened.

"Uh..." he was stammering while the Night Fury suddenly looked at them with eyes in slits and tilted its head when it walk closer to them with a gurgling or purring sound. He instinctively grabbed into Li as they backed but he fell on his butt, taking his sister with him before crawling back until his back meet the rock and neither of the two had nowhere to go. Lilith was sitting between his legs while he hugged her like the dragon would snatch her from him.

"No, no, no. I... We don't have any more!" He pleads the dragon would spare them like it did before. Instead it made sucking sound and before they knew it the tail of the fish it eat was spit out on the girl's lap. "Ugh!" He was disgust by this but the black colored dragon didn't seem to mind. The Night Fury look between the two siblings in curiosity before it sat down like a person and Hiccup moved to sit more comfortable against the rock with Li sitting a bit more comfortable as well.

the dragon stared at them like waiting for _her _to do something and Hiccup stares back at it unsure what to do. He looked away awkward of the staring and then back at the two eyes. While Li stared down at the saliva covered fish on her lap.

The dragon look down at the fish and then into the girl's eyes when she looked up. Li look at the fish and then at the dragon sitting in front of them. Her eyes widen when she seems to understand what it wanted but the thought just grossed her out. Lilith sighs before she reluctantly brought the fish up to her mouth and took a bite. She then give it to her brother. "Uh, no, eat it you." All that was needed was a glare and then he bite into the fish.

"Mmm!" He tries to make a sound to make the dragon think he likes it without eating up the rest off it and the girl brought her thumb up. The dragon's ears shot up by the sound while they still had the fish in their mouths. Li tried to give the dragon the rest of the fish while not swallowing.

Suddenly the Night Fury made a swallowing sound that made them look at the fish and then at them before giving them a unbelievable look but swallow hard. Li was able to with a smile and it really did look like she enjoyed it but deep insides, she wanted to die.

Hiccup didn't have that luck because when it was on the way up he held a hand over his mouth and forced himself to swallow it down again, he absolutely didn't enjoye it.

Hiccup shuddered by the disgusting taste and the feeling of the fish gliding down his throat while Li licked her lips. The Night Fury lick its lips, asking if it was good. Hiccup fake smiles at him and so do Li. The dragon suddenly squints its eyes at their smile and begin to parting its lips into some sort of smile that made them smilie bigger. Li set the fish aside and slowly stood up to let Hiccup stand up after her.

Hiccup then reach his hand out to touch the Night Fury'd nose. The dragon looks at the hand slowly getting closer before it bares his teeth at him. Li held her breath in fear that the dragon would attack him but it didn't.

the dragon just turn around and flew off across the lake and landed on the other side. The dragon walked towards a place where it thought would be a good place to rest and flares the ground. It then lays down on the warm ground it made and closed its eyes.

All of a sudden it hear a bird chirping close and then look up at it, the bird is in its nest and look at its eggs before it flies away. The dragon sadly looks at the bird flying away before it sees Hiccup and Li close to it and the dragon's raised ears falls down and it gave them a groan.

The Night Fury shifted its body and wrapped its tail around its body so the siblings couldn't see its face. At this point Hiccup had a great opportunity to know how the tail feels like while Li had taken out her sketchbook from Hiccup's pocket and started to draw the sleeping dragon.

Hiccup was slowly inching closer to the tail and reach out to touch it but suddenly the dragon lift themtail to look at what they're doing and made him casually walk away and of course took Li with him.

The Night Fury walked away towards a branch that was hanging while the siblings retreated towards a stone.

Hiccup sat on the stone drawing in the dirt with a stick. "You can't draw it like that." Li laughed when she saw what he was drawing. "How am i supposed to draw it then?." Hiccup smiles as he joked with her while drawing a weird fish.

The sun eventually start setting and made Li slightly sleepy. "You maybe should head back." Lilith shakes her head and continued focusing on helping her brother with the Night Fury drawing.

The Night Fury woke up from his nap and searched after the siblings. When it found them on a stone drawing something it moans in surprise that they're still here before going over to them. The lines Hiccup drew eventually formed into a dragon with the help of Li.

The siblings suddenly hears purring on the other side of Hiccup as a shadow was cast over them both. Hiccup peeked to the side and saw the dragon watching them drawing and gestured his sister to not look when she was about to turn her head to look at the dragon.

The dragon followed the stick movement as Li drew the eyes. Suddenly the Night Fury got an awesome idea. Hiccup and Li continue to look at the drawing before he heard the Night Fury walking away and both he and Lilith turn their heads to see what its doing before hearing a branch snap and looks over only to see it ripping a branch from a tree and began drawing its own pattern in the dirt around them happily. It then looked at them and then put a dot on the ground before continuing. The dragon accidentally hit them on their head with the branch but not that hard as it continues to happily make the pattern. When it was done it proudly look at its art and nod in approval while Hiccup and Li was examining the drawing.

Hiccup walked over to a line and accidentally stepped on one of the lines which caused the dragon to growl at him, causing him to flinch and the girl to pull Hiccup away so he raised his foot from the line and that made the dragon purred.

Hiccup then decided to try a experiment with the drawing the dragon made and when his sister let go of his arm he stepped on the line again, causing the dragon to growl at Hiccup _again_. Lift he purred, step on the drawing the dragon growled. Lift he purred.

Hiccup then placed his foot on the other side of the line, the dragon purred. He smiled at the dragon and then looked towards his sister who smiled and did the same thing, the dragon purred at her as well.

They carefully made their way over the lines as they walked through the dragon's drawings, watching each step and unknown for them headed towards the Night Fury's direction.

Suddenly Hiccup stoped when he felt a shadow looming over him from behind and breath out air that blew his hair. Lilith backed into her brother and looked up towards the dragon at the same time as her brother did before turning around and saw it looking down at them.

Not knowing what suddenly come over them but he reached out to touch it. Li did the same thing hastily.

The Night Fury's eye twitched as it growled as they got closer with their hands. Hiccup and Li took their arms back agitated before Lilith turned her head away with closed eyes and took a deep breath. Hiccup decided to do the same thing as his sister was doing then they tried again, they stretched their hands out slowly. It didn't go all the way to touch the dragon but enough for it to maybe bite them off if it wanted.

Neither the siblings wanted the dragon to feel threatened by them and if it trust them it would come the rest of the way. The Night Fury thought for some seconds before hastily got closer to the boy and girl's hands and when it snout finally touched their hands his eyes was closed.

Hiccup and Li forced themselves to not immediately look when they felt something cold and scaly touch their hands but their curiosity got them to look at their hands where the dragon's nose were placed on. Then the dragon open it's eyes and saw the siblings looking at it with a surprised look it huffed at them before it glared at them before walking away from them. Hiccup look at the direction the dragon went at before thinking about what they just did. Lilith stared at Hiccup with large eyes.

"This will change everything." Hiccup says with a smile.

"Agreed."

Suddenly she saw something on the ground that was extremely familiar for her. "My hairpin! how did it get here? i dropped it over there." Li picked up her hairpin and placed it in her hair again.

'_that was_ _weird_'


	7. Chapter 7: New tail and the eel

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

**warning! Cursing!**

* * *

Later that same night. Gobber had lit a campfire in one of the watch towers and telling them some camp stories about his life. The teens were interested in Gobber's thrilling stories, beside three. Hiccup was uninterested but he was till there, Lilith was as well and Dušan was there because he didn't have anything to do.

Hiccup was sitting on the far side of the bench and listened anyway with Li leaning tiredly against him. The black-headed boy was worriedly glancing at the girl.

Instead of holding a piece of meat or chicken like the rest of the group, Hiccup had a fish. Probably because he was last up like usually and his friends seized them before he could. Not like he cares if he left him a scrawny piece of fish that he idly held over the fire. His thoughts were somewhere else, like on the new friend they got.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! I saw the look on his face... I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber finished his story and pointed at his stump on his legs as the teens let out cries of awe. Hiccup was probably the only one not reacting because he have certainly already heard this story. While Li was sound asleep.

"Isn't it weird to think your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs says while banging his two drumsticks together trying to depict what he was talking about while Tuffnut gave him a weird confused look that then disappeared. "I swear, I'm so angry, I'll average your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."

Snotlout says pointing at everyone with his drumstick before pointing at his face. "It would be a lovely sight if you do." Dušan smirked and glared at him because he know that he said wasn't true, he could possibly not even dare touch a dragon before getting frightened of it and run away. Snotlout huffed at him.

Gobber chewed on his food loudly with open mouth as he listened before he spoke up. "It's the wings and tail you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away." He explains while tearing another piece of meat from his drumstick and waved it around as he talked. Li woke up when she felt her brother move. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

What Gobber said caught Hiccup's and Li's attention as they slowly looked up and then stared at nothing in spectacular while in deep thought of what he did and how he maybe can change it somehow.

'_The tail_'

Gobber yawns loudly while stretching his sore arms and stood up from his seat. "All right, I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" He asks the teens as they all glanced at each other and then at him again, each of them producing an excited sigh of awe or fascination while imagining themselves in the spotlight and killing the beast, maybe even be called one of the best.

Not a single of them had noticed that Hiccup and Li had got up from their seat and walked away while they were busy fantasizing about themselves. Besides two. "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut says leaning into a casual pose to show something while Astrid notched an alone fish in a stick that had been in the hands of Hiccup for not that long ago.

Dušan saw when they sneaked away but decided to not say anything.

Fishlegs gasped when he saw what a Tuffnut wanted to show them. "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" He asks surprised and amazed while Astrid stood up to walk towards the stairs with the boy's cold eyes staring into her head. The others were to distracted to even noticing. "It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." Tuffnut claimed while Astrid saw Hiccup and Lilith's silhouetted figures disappearing down the stairs of the dark and out of sight.

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Ruffnut disputed while Astrid tries to look after Hiccup and Li's figures and the reason on why they just disappeared but thought it could be that they was tired and decided to go to bed and let it slide.

But it wasn't that easy for the boy as he seem to know that it was about the Night Fury the brother babbled about. His hair was over his piercing blue eyes that could stare into a soul if they wanted. Lilith wasn't going to get away that easily. Especially not when she had her hairpin in her hair again.

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side." Astrid heard Tuffnut complain while walking back to her seat.

When they finally was out of sight from the rest and was in their own little workshop Hiccup immediately cleared the worktable by the unnecessarily things he had put there and Li took out her sketchbook, placed it on the table before open it on the page of the Night Fury was on and began to drawing the missing fin that she had smudged away before when she was looking after it.

They then begin their work and Hiccup started with heating up an old sword before banging the welding hammer on a rod before he put it into ice-cold water.

Li took a pair of piers and pulls off the metal nuts from the shields around in the shop and placed them in the fire. With the same pair of pliers she hammered the nuts into a more rounder like shape. When that finally was done she put them into a scale to measure them and how many they'll need to use.

Hiccup then puzzled then put everything together just like his ichnography he made before starting. Then he acquired some brown leather and strapped it into the rods. Finally, after a few hours they was finally finished. He held it open to compare it to his blueprint on the wall. It only looked a little bit different. Satisfied he looked at his sister who yawned the second time but smiled at him. Hiccup smiled back before he folded up the tail to put it away and go home to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning they arrived at the cove after trying to hide from all the Vikings. They would get a bit curious if they saw the large basket filled with fish.

Toothless were laying in the same spot as he usually was laying at.

"Hey, Toothless." Li sang as she and Hiccup approached the dragon who turned around curious about what they had with them. Toothless sniff curiously in the air, wondering what was in the basket. "We brought breakfast. I hope... I hope you're hungry." Hiccup told the dragon before he used his foot to push the basket forward causing it to dump its contents.

"Ok, that's disgusting." He complained disgusted before slowly walking away from the basket and looked behind him to not accidentally walk into Li.

The Night Fury avoided them as he stared at his lunch before slowly sticking his head into the fishes. "We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel." When Hiccup said that and Toothless found the eel he immediately took his head out and snarled while backing. Lilith walked over to the pile of fishes and picks up the eel.

When he saw it this eyes slits even more and he roared while backing. This caused Lilith's eyes widen by the change and tries to calm him down, hoping that his trust isn't broken by that. "No, no, no, no, no! It's okay." She convinced him as she tossed the eel away from the Night Fury and the rest of the fishes.

He calmed down after that and Toothless shaked his head in disgust. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much, either." After that the dragon put his head into the pile to once again eat. Li sat down next to him and the fishes while Hiccup slowly walked around him.

"Look, this one is big." Li held up a large salmon and Toothless growled in delight before eating it from her hands.

"That's it. That's it. Just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business." Hiccup says while making his way behind the dragon as he swallowed a fish that Li held out to him.

He carefully placed the artificial tail on the ground close to Toothless real tail and glanced up at him a second before scorching it closer to Toothless but he moved his tail away making the boy look up quickly at the busy eating dragon and his sister sitting next to him calmly.

At least he was still focused on the fishes they gave him. He tries to scorch it closer again but he moved his tail away, again. He tries again again but this time the dragon lift the tail a bit. "It's Okay." He reassured before securing his tail with both his hands and then tries to scotch the artificial tail closer only to be pulled forward quite roughly when he stuck his head into the basket to see if there were any more fish in there that didn't come out.

'_Oh wow, that seemed tiring_'

Hiccup finally made his move and climb over his tail so he was sitting on top of it, his back was facing the dragon. He pulled the tail closer up against Toothless tail and began strapping it in place. He didn't know that Toothless began to notching something different from behind him. He perked his head up and made the basket fall to the ground causing Li to gulp and stand up.

The Night Fury felt him doing something with his tail and moved his tail and felt something that wasn't there yesterday but before he was shot down. His yaw dropped and his eyes widen by the new sensation he felt. Hiccup tightens the final buckle, still not knowing about Toothless, before leaning back to examine the tail afar. He pulled the fin open and liked what he saw. "That's not too bad. It works." He muttered to himself as Toothless slowly open out his wings.

"Toothless, No!" Before Hiccup knew it Toothless laughed himself into the air and Hiccup immediately grabbed his tail with his arms and legs out of reflex and held on o him for his dear life. Li had wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to not fall down. "No, no, no, no!" He cried out in chock before he turned his head from the front to his tail and saw it wasn't staying open.

"Whoa!" Toothless suddenly lost control and tilting too much to the left and it made him fall towards the ground. Li accidentally let go and was about to fall without anyone protecting her fall. Toothless let out a frightening roar of being close too crash to the ground and the girl who let go. Without any hesitation he reach out towards the fin and pulled it open.

It had an immediate reaction on him as he rebalanced, grabbed the girl before she could touch the ground and zoomed up into the air and out of the cove. Hiccup was totally lost of words as he continue to hold on. "Oh, my... I-it's working!" He shout through the wind as he turned the fin so Toothless would turn around and return to the cove. Toothless dove down and soared over the lake in the cove. Till holding Li by his front paws as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"Yes, Yes! We did it!" Hiccup cheered and caught Toothless attention and he looked at his tail to see the brother sitting there and controlling his tail and helping him fly.

All of a sudden he made a sharp turn and surprised Hiccup who was thrown off the tail and into the water. When the Night Fury felt that he no longer had control of his flying he looked at his tail to see the fin not open and the boy gone. Before he could touch the water he wrapped his wings around the girl and then crashed into the water.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled when he got to the surface.

Li held harder around the dragon's neck in fear of drowning because she can't swim but luckily Toothless was her rescues and held her above till they got to land. "Thank you Toothless. Hiccup i think we need to go now!" Li smiled and scratched the dragon's head that made him purr before she saw the position of the sun shining over them. "Right, coming!" Hiccup swims to the shore as Li touched her hairpin to make sure it's still there.

"We'll be back soon!" Lilith shouted as Hiccup gently grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

* * *

"Today is about teamwork."

The metal door holding the dragon in burst open with smoke swelling out from it. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber explained as the gas covered the whole arena and made it hard for them to see anything.

"Talking about wet, M'lady, why in hell were you wet when you came here?" He asked while staring at the shivering girl next to him. "Th-That's non of You-Your business." She coldly told him listen on when Fishlegs anxiety explained how he thought the Zippleback was from his perspective.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims..." He babbled before Hiccup had enough. "Will you please stop that?!" He whisper yelled at him.

Dušan sighs before he unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, He had a black tank top underneath his jacket. He then placed his jacket over Lilith shoulders and the warmth made her stop shivering and snuggling into the heat. "M'lady, it may not be my damn business by what you were doing, but i care about you stupid health."

Lilith hesitated before she took on the jacket and let it devore her whole body in warmth. "Thanks." The boy gave her a nod before looking back at the teenagers in the arena.

Astrid was with Ruffnut and they looked around ready to throw water when the dragon comes. Tuffnut seemed to have fun as he and a scared Snotlout walked around in a circle. "If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna—There!" He saw a shadow of something with horn on and they both throws water at the shadows.

"Hey, it's us, Idiots!" Ruffnut says angrily.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut joked.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure... Ow!" Snotlout got a punch in the face by Astrid while Ruffnut threw a bucket with water at her brother.

Tuffnut sat up a bit dizzy before he was dragged into the gas screaming. Ruffnut was about to walk forward but was stoped by Astrid. "Wait." She made her bucket ready but the dragon moved its tail underneath their feet and made them fall back and Astrid dropped the bucket.

Out from the gas came Tuffnut running like he had fire burning on his butt. "Oh, i'm hurt! i am very much hurt!" He complained running away. "Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now." Fishlegs calculated before a head exited from the gas. "Whoa, whoa!" Fishlegs stammered before throwing water at the head but unluckily it was the wrong one.

"oh, hey! wrong head!" He ran away as he got sprayed with green gas. "Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled and Dušan covered Lilith eyes. Hiccup was the only one left in the arena and he was facing both the heads. "Now, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and he did as he was told and threw the bucket with water at the dragon but the water never touched them.

"Oh, come on." Hiccup groan before one of the heads roars at him and made him fall. "Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and ran towards him to rescue him but stopped by what he sees next.

Hiccup stands up with his hands in front of him. "Back, back, back! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." Everyone was watching him in amazement and Dušan took away his hand from Lilith's face to let her see what her brother was doing. '_You must be kidding me!_' Lilith thought with wide eyes.

Hiccup threw in the eel when they were all the way into the cage and made it crawl closer to the corner of the cage as Hiccup closed the metal doors. He turn around and dried his hands off on his vest only to see the rest staring at him like he's the one with two heads. "Okay, so are we done? 'Cause i've got some things i need to... Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Lilith watched her brother run away still with wide eyes before someone cleared their throat and made her look towards her friend's direction. He held his hand out and quietly asked her to hand his jacket back to him which she did and then got a head gesture that told her that she maybe should follow him.

"Oh, right! bye!" Lilith was quick running after her brother.


	8. Chapter 8: New Dragon Discoveries

** (Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

After the dragon training the siblings headed towards the forge for a new great idea to help Toothless be a able to fly again. They were planning on doing a saddle.

Hiccup used the back of a hammer to mark the placed Lilith would sew on. When he was done marking he gave Lilith who was waiting the saddle and let her use her needle and some thread to sew the pieces together. In the end they're done and they placed it on the floor to admire from afar before Hiccup walked up to the saddle, brush the dust of it and took it to present it for Toothless the next day.

Though Toothless had another idea and become quite playful. "Hey!" Hiccup cried out when Toothless got into a playful position and dashed off. Lilith followed Hiccup as they chased after the dragon, Hiccup having the saddle over his head and Lilith rounding him until the Night Fury was caught and let them put the saddle on him. When that was done he sat Li at the saddle and got up himself.

They were swiftly gliding over the lake before Hiccup accidentally pulled a bit to hard on a string linked to the fin and made Toothless swerved from underneath them with a fearful cry while Li and Hiccup shouted in surprise.

* * *

Lilith helped her brother making leather belts that was attaches to Toothless's new saddle. It had one connecting hock that he could hook himself up on to not fall off like last time.

* * *

Next day they tried again and was flying into the air. This time they tried moving the tail from Hiccup's foot but that didn't go as planed either as they crashed into high grass but luckily it diminished their fall. Hiccup rushed out of the field by the speed he had when they landed and searched after his new friend and sister.

"Hahaha, it tickles!" Hiccup got into the field again and was surprised by what he saw. Toothless was rolling around in the grass, clearly enjoying it and Lilith was rolling in the grass as well because Toothless rubbed his head against her stomach only because she also smelled like the grass.

Hiccup smiled at them both before he picked up a handful of what he understood was Dragon Nip.

* * *

The same day at the arena, this time it was the Gronckle again from the first day.

Tuffnut ran towards the Gronckle with his weapon over his head but got head butted by the dragon and was then sent flying. The Gronckle turn around towards Hiccup's direction and when it saw him it begin to fly towards him.

Hiccup immediately held his hand out with the handful Dragon Nip and the Gronckle stoped when it smelled the Dragon Nip, falling in love with the smell.

Seeing that it worked he started to rub the Dragon Nip against the dragon's snout and it looked like he hypnotized the dragon as she made It fall on its side. The black-headed boy glanced at a happy girl next to him who he know have something to do with that. The only thing is that he could't understand _how_.

More people came to see when Hiccup finally is changing into someone better. Gothi examining the boy as the crowd around the arena starts to grow larger.

When the class ended Hiccup's classmates vied for his attention. "I've never seen a Gronckle do that." Snotlout after Ruffnut pushed her brother aside to ask him how he did it with the other questioning him besides Astrid. "He's getting popular rather quickly." Dušan told Lilith who agreed without compliments. "He sure does."

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll-we'll catch up with you. Come on Lilith! help me find my axe." Hiccup lied and backed away, close to run into Astrid on the way and grabbed Lilith who just looked like a question mark for a second. Astrid glared at Hiccup, knowing that he didn't even lift a finger.

* * *

They never went to get the axe but instead they went to Toothless.

Lilith sat on the closest stone and sketched off Toothless in different angles, perspectives and parts while Hiccup was scratching the Night Fury who had an annoying itching felling on his back.

Toothless purred in delight and pressed his body closer to Hiccup so he could reach to the other places that was itching and that he could't reach himself.

Hiccup scratched the dragon's neck with both his hands and the dragon had his eyes closed by the felling before moving to underneath his chin and when he scratched there the dragon fell to the ground fast asleep purring.

"What just happened?" Hiccup shrugged at his sister who stopped drawing when she saw the dragon fall asleep in just some split seconds and looked at his hand.

* * *

The next day of Dragon Training it was time for the Nadder to attack them. It ran out of its cage and begins to attack the teens. Astrid threw her two handed axe at the Nadder but it bunched off by its front horn and she quickly jumped to the side when the Deadly Nadder charged at her.

Hiccup surprised the Nadder when he let go of his weapon and it stopped. The Nadder then turned its attention towards Astrid who ran towards them yelling with her two handed axe held up high.

Hiccup didn't waste any time scratching the dragon's exposed neck and it started feeling sleepy until he scratched underneath its chin and it collapsed. Astrid stoped confused on why it suddenly just collapsed to the ground and stared up at Hiccup who tried to look innocent.

* * *

The same evening when Hiccup and Lilith entered the main hall like always and walked past his classmates, grabbed their plates and sat down on their usually table far from trouble but all of a sudden Hiccup's classmates and some other adults flooded up to him. Some were inquiring questions while others were praising him from the arena.

Astrid angrily slammed her mug down on the table and glared at nothing in particular. Dušan didn't show much than holding a close eye at Astrid and her growing anger close to explode inside her.

* * *

The next morning they sneaked back to the cove but this time he was playing with him.

He let the sun reflecting on the hammer and then create a light dot that he chased after. Hiccup leans against the stone and moves the light around while Toothless tries to catch it. He turned the hammer that the light dot was on Lilith and she yelped in surprise when the dragon jumped on her, trying to get the dot on her.

"S-stop it! it's not on me anymore!" Lilith laugh when the older dragon sniffed her dress confused about how the light suddenly could had disappeared when it reached her.

When he saw it moving on the ground little further away from her he carefully charged at the dot while not trying to hurt the sister who covered her face with her arms to not get hurt when the tail moves around. Hiccup was laughing hard.

* * *

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber says later that day at dragon training and let out a small dragon that looked like it could't curse any harm at all. It liked its own eye with its tongue without blinking.

"It's like the size of my—" Tuffnut scoffed and Li's friend covered her ears as the same time as the Terrible Terror jumped up to bite into Tuffnut's nose and at the same time made him stumble backwards. "Get it off!" The irritating brother of the twins groans in pain before the small dragon suddenly saw the light dot really interesting and went to chase it.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" The older brother of Li tricked the small dragon into the cage again while Tuffnut stood up with the group again. "Wow! he's better than you ever were." Astrid glare at the twin who said that while Hiccup blocked the small door with her foot after it went through. He turned to them and smiled.

* * *

Later that day Astrid needed a way to let out her anger without hurting someone. She practiced throwing her axe at trees over and over again. She grabbed her axe from the trunk did a somersault and was prepared to throw again but stoped. The reason to that is because she saw Hiccup and Lilith in front of her. Li had something in her hands while Hiccup gulped, grabbed her sisters arm and dragged her after him.

The siblings rounded a huge rock and Astrid sneaked after them. She waited a second before she climbs up the rock to see where they were doing only to notching that they disappeared. She hit the rock in anger of losing sight of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was attaching his new invention on Toothless. Fixing his fin, the foot holders that was connected with the string that goes to the fin while Lilith had fun feeding Toothless fish and himself enjoyed getting feed time to time from the basket next to her.

when Hiccup was done setting everything up and making Toothless ready for testing he brought them to a cliff, tied Toothless up on a tree stump, lifted Li up that she was sitting in the front and had a good grip on the saddle. "Don't let go, you don't have anything that holds you put." Li nod her head. "Got it!" Hiccup then mounted on behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall off and let the Night Fury open his wings and let the wind lift him.

He glided against the wind and just as he changed the position of the fin the wind stoped. Li draw the position on a piece of paper that they had with them after she petted the dragon's head as a good job.

She then put the paper away to signalize her brother that it was time for the next position. Toothless open his wings once again to have an easy glide flying like before and was not expecting a hard and powerful gust of wind to make the rope holding them to place snap and made them fly into the trees.

Li happen to fall off little further away from the two of them and even with a bit of pain she got up and walked over to her brother and the dragon. Toothless raised from his laying position and pulled Hiccup up with him at the same time. "Hiccup, are you alright?" She walked up to them and petted the Night Fury on his head. "You're not hurt, are you?" Toothless shakes his head with a gurgling sound.

"I'm fine, wait... oh, great." He tried to unbuckle the belt from the saddle but saw that the hook had got bended together and he was unable to get free. "This only means that we need to get to the forge..." Li says with a sigh.

* * *

When the night came they took Toothless with them to the village but stoped when a viking who was patrolling walked past with a torch. He saw the siblings leaning against a house but didn't think to much about it. "Hiccup, Li." The man greeted acknowledged and Hiccup gave him a wave while Li fights to stay awake.

Toothless was ready to follow the siblings as they got out but he got distracted by the patrolman who walked past but Li quickly pulled on the rope her brother was attached to and made him follow them to the forge.

Hiccup looked if there were anyone in there but when he saw it was no one in there he let Li go first to get all the tools ready. Toothless suddenly stuck his head into a bucket, expecting it to have some fish in but when there wasn't any he threw it across the forge to make it let go of his snout.

Astrid who was on the way home after some more practice stoped when she she heard sound coming from the forge and hurried towards it. Dušan who took his usually night walk to get away from his annoying younger brother and his witty mother also heard the sound and sneaked there, ready to help Li if she was the one that made the sound.

Hiccup took the tool Lilith gave him and tried to bend open the hook but stoped when he heard a way to familiar sound. "Hiccup? are you in there? is Li there as well?" Astrid asked walking up to the window door. Not a second after Hiccup jumped through the window and Imminently shut it afterwards. "Astrid. Hey. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid." He was stuttering of nervousness as the boy also entered the zone but kept hidden against a wall.

Toothless suddenly spotted an alone sheep that also saw him. All of a sudden the Night Fury slide his head underneath Li's legs and made her glide to his back and on the saddle.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Is Li in there?" Astrid asked again.

"Well, yes, she was about to help me but... fell asleep and stumbled into something..." He lied but tried to fast think about a true worthy one. "Okay, maybe i should take her home then? Because right now you're really acting weird." He was suddenly pulled back. "Well, weirder." He was lift from the ground and pulled through the window.

Astrid hurried to the window to open it only to find him gone. Li as well if she now was in there.

Toothless easily escaped the forge with the siblings and ran away from there and then flew into the nightfall, not seeing those turquoise eyes staring at them the whole time.

* * *

The coming morning she ships that tried to find the Dragons Nest arrived back with their ships in a bad shape.

Stoick got off the ship with the help by a man and walked over to Gobber who came to meet him. A basket underneath his arm. "I trust you found the nest, at least?" Gobber asked with a slightly hope. "Not even close." The chief told him with a frown of disappointment. "Oh, Excellent." He mumbled before followings Stoick who had walked past him.

"I hope you had more success than me." Stoick says, hoping for some good news that can lighten up the troubles he have at the moment. "If by success, you mean your parenting troubles are over, yes." This caught Stoick's attention as Gobber took the basket from him.

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relived!" A woman told Stoick when she walked past him from the bridge.

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

"No one will miss that nuisance!"

"We're throwing a party to celebrate!"

"Come over here."

"Hurry!"The villagers cheered as they greeted Stoick with the sudden news.

"He's gone?" Stoick asks his friend not really understanding what's going on or what they're talking about. "Yeah. Most afternoons with Li, but who can blame him? i mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village with Li without being swarmed by his new fans." Stoick gently grabbed Gobber by his shoulder. "Hiccup?" he asked confused.

"Who would have thought it, eh? He as this way with the beasts, like Li." That made Stoick feel proud at him.


	9. Chapter 9: The Test Flight

** (Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother. **

**Warning! a bit of song, it's just a few words, not more.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the air Hiccup was sitting on Toothless saddle with Lilith in front of him. They were finally test flying without anything that held the dragon from entering the sky. Soaring through the sky and stretching his wings further up than two meter in the air. The cheat sheet was with them so he knew how to do it.

"Okay, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup petted his friend's side while Li brought hr hands up to the air enjoying the feeling. "This is fun!" She shouted out with a smile and Toothless purred in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, i know. With position Li?" Lilith look down at the sheet she's sitting in front off and looked through the positions.

"Let's see. Position... Three—no wait, four, four!" Hiccup nod his head and looked at the tail as he angled the fin. "Got it." Toothless looked at his tail as well and felt confident that they'll do this great before moving his sore muscles.

Toothless flied sideways and Hiccup held into Lilith as he looked back to the fin and saw it working perfectly. "Wheee!" Li Cheered happily as the soared through the air a little unsteadily at the beginning as Hiccup wasn't paying so much attention at what's in front of him. He wanted to make sure that he fin was still holding through the wind.

"All right, hold tight Li, it's go time." The brother warned and Li held tighter into the saddle with a nod. At that moment Toothless folded in his wings as they leaned closer toward Toothless body which was the most aerodynamic positions in this case.

The Night Fury dove down towards the sea and open his wings just as they reached the surface of the water. "Whoho! Come on Toothless!"

"She's right Come on, buddy!" Hiccup yells through the wind as they came to an huge looking archway with seagulls flying above them. Toothless looks up at the birds as Li brought her hand up like she could touch them. After they flew through Hiccup cheered that his invention finally worked.

"Yes, It worked!" The nice and calm flying didn't last long before Hiccup accidentally forgot what position the tail was on and wasn't quick enough to change before they flew into a stone pillar. The dragon growls at the brother while Li groans by the rapid pain in her arm but it didn't last long.

"Sorry" Hiccup apologized before he once _again _flew into a pillar. "It was my fault."

'_Really? didn't know that.._' Li thought and hit him in his stomach with her elbow. "Really?"

"I'm on it, and i said sorry. Position?" Li rolled her eyes before she looked down on the sheet. "Three." Hiccup fixed something on the side before he made Toothless flew up towards the sky.

They flew faster and faster and Li shrieked with happiness of being high in the air. "Yeah! go, baby! oh, this is amazing! The wind in my—" Suddenly Li saw the cheat sheet flying off and reached after it only to fall off. "The cheat sheet!—Ahhh!" Hiccup's eyes widen when he saw her falling. "Stop!"

Toothless did as Hiccup said not notching that Li had fallen off. But with Toothless stoping only made the gravity to pull him up from the dragon and when the Night Fury saw Hiccup flying above him. before they knew it they were free falling from the air. "No!" Hiccup cries out and Toothless roars.

Li was falling and had passed out by fear but was slowly beginning to wake up. "Oh, gosh! Oh, gosh! Oh, no!" Hiccup cries out as he tried to grab Toothless wing only to spin around but was quickly able to angle his body. "All right, Okay, you've gotta kind of angle yourself." Toothless did as Hiccup said but wasn't able to do it.

"Okay, no, no, no. Come back down towards me! Come back down... Ow!" Toothless accidentally hit Hiccup on the face with his tail.

"Move in his direction! If he can't angle is body to you then you need to angle your body to get to him!" Li had woken up and saw what was happening. Hiccup did as his sister said and bite into the sheet and was able to grab into the saddle and sit on it, hocked himself up and dove after Li.

When Toothless grabbed her and as the same time Hiccup pulled the saddle back and Toothless open his wings to not come to the rock information beneath them in the fog but they weren't strong enough to stop and only got closer. Hiccup tried to look at the Cheat sheet but the wind made it impossible.

"You need to do this without the sheet!" was Li cried as she held her arms tighter around Toothless neck. Making a quick decision he let go of the sheet and trusted himself. He angled the tail and avoided some pillars. flew right to left swiftly without even touching them. He angled the tail again and they twirled through a small hole between some pillars and then some more avoiding before they were out and soared over the water.

Hiccup grabbed Li's arm and helped her up to sit with him again as they cheered with happiness. Well before Toothless shoot a plasma blast in front of them and created fire that they flied through. "Oh, come on." He groaned while Li stared at the tire with disbelief.

* * *

After they flew through the fire they found a place where they could rest and eat a bit and made a fire. Luckily the hairpin hadn't let go as she thought.

they were able to get some fish at the same time. Li was singing a song that she made some years ago and nearly lulled Hiccup and Toothless to sleep. It was a calm melody.

("Dragonsong" (Final fantasy XIV: Heavensward) Vocal cover by Lizz Robinett)

"_Swelling over long. Seas of blood, are a song~. And death an afterthought~. To those who fight for naught. A throne, laying empty~. A reign, incomplete~. Alone, for eternity~. Pain, without cease~._" She sings while holding her fish above the fire. "You should sing more often, you know?" Hiccup complimented as she hummed the song but stoped when she blushed.

"No, i don't feel comfortable with singing for a lot of people." She mumbled before she heard chomping next to her and Toothless spit out a head of his fish before looking over at Li and Hiccup. "Uh... no, thanks. I think we're good." Hiccup gestured the fishes they had on the sticks and he just looked over at the vomited fish head, shakes his head and went back to eat the rest of the fishes.

Suddenly a small amount of Terrible Terrors flies over to them, landed and begun making their way towards the fishes. Li snuggled closer to the dragon's warm scales while Toothless snarls at the small dragons. Warning them to not come any closer.

One red was the blunt and tried to take a fish but was quickly stoped by the dragon guarding them. A green one took the head of the fish thet Toothless vomited out not long ago and dragged it away to eat from it. Another small dragon then tries to take the fish away from it only for the green one to snap and scare it away by blowing fire at it.

Li then noticed the irritating expression the black dragon had before one of his fishes suddenly was lifted and _walked _out of the pile but it didn't take long before Toothless saw it was the Terrible Terror who tried to steal it from him. Toothless bite into the fish and pulled it back before eating it whole and laugh at the small dragon.

The small dragon then challenge the larger one and was about to breath out fire but Toothless was quicker and blew into the Terrible Terror's Mouth, cursing it to swell up like a balloon and then raise up dizzily. "Heh, seems like you're not so fireproof on the inside. Here you go." Li threw the small dragon her fish and it happily eat it.

When she sat down next to her brother again the small dragon carefully walked over to her, like waiting for any movements that told it that she didn't want it close. Not seeing any of those movements it walked up to her and snuggled up close to her and begins to purr. Hiccup stared at the small creature amazed.

"Everything we know about you guys is wring." He says in realization.


	10. Chapter 10: Father and Son talk

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

They stayed and rested a little bit longer before Li had trouble staying awake and then decided it was time to head back. Hiccup wasn't quite ready to head back to the house with means Li wasn't going back either. He had her tucked in by a blanket that was just laying somewhere and getting old.

She was uncomfortable laying on the table quick asleep with some of her drawings in front of her. Hiccup was laying on a couple of books and lazily pushed it up the table and let it roll back and then repeated the process until he made it roll out off course. He placed the pen back and pushed it again but stoped when he heard footsteps approaching.

Thinking it's Gobber he looks towards the door only to realize it was his father who stood there. "Dad!—" He flew up from his seat and repeated but this time in a whisper when he remembered that Li was still asleep. "Dad, you're back. Uh, Gobber's not here so..." He quickly shoved the paper in a pile behind him to not let his father see them.

"I know." Stoick says and pressed himself through the doorway. "I come looking for you and Lilith, but seems like she's asleep." He says imitating low voice to not wake his daughter up. "You did?—Uh, i mean, Yeah, she's-she's asleep."

"Anyway, You've been keeping secrets." For that second it felt like everything was gone. How did he know about the dragon? did someone see him riding him or something? He was terrified about what was going to happen next.

"I-I have?" Hiccup questioned, trying to act confused as Li still snored a bit on the table.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick asked, his voice still low enough to not wake his daughter up. She would be happy to know that he's home and safe. "I-I-I don't know what you're—" He turn around to adjust the blanket that's about to slide down and push her hairpin that's about to fall out more into her hair.

Even if she don't know where she got the hairpin from she's still using it all the time. You've become so accustomed with her having it on that you know when it's not there anymore.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"Oh?" he squeaks out nervously and looks at his father.

"So...Let's talk... about that dragon." Right then, the voice that sounded like he gave him an order, everything he tried to hide, all the effort he gave to hide Toothless was suddenly making him feel pathetic because he seemed to fail.

"Oh, gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I-I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to—" He stoped when Stoick was suddenly chuckling at him and tried not to laugh to hard that Li would wake up. The chuckling then made Hiccup to nervously laugh a bit confused. "You're-You're not upset?" He asked his father who seemed overjoyed.

"What?!" he yelled, only to turn both of them quiet when Li stirred in her sleep. When she didn't wake up and started to slightly snore again the father continued. "I was hoping for this." now Hiccup were a bit confused, a _lot _confused over the situation.

"Uh... you were?"

"And believe me, it only get better. Just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a sear!" Now Hiccup seemed to understand what this was about.

"What a feeling! You really had me going there, son!" He says in a loud whisper and hit his shoulder a bit hard, it made him stumble but found his balance before he backed into something.

"All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me! oh Thor Almighty!" He sighs before taking a deep breath that he forgot about while speaking to his son. If he only knew what pain he felt about him saying that he almost gave up and all the other things.

Stoick took a small chair and sat on it. "With you doing so well in the ring... we finally have something to talk about." It was quiet. Hiccup fiddling uncomfortable in his position before looking up at his for the first time happy father. Stoick moved the chair closer but his smile slowly disappeared when he saw the expression on his son's face. He then remembered something. "Oh. Here, I, Uh, i brought you two something, but i suppose i can give this to Lilith when she wakes up. Anyway, here, to keep you safe in the ring."

Stoick gave Hiccup a helmet and fixed the horn on it. "Wow. Thanks." He looked around it, happy to finally have gotten something from his father.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate." Hiccup took his hand away when he begins to feel on top of the helmet and gave out a nervous chuckle. "Matching set. It keeps her— keeps her close, you know. Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Stoick says and watched when Hiccup placed the helmet on the table and let out a fake yawn. "I should really get to bed, could you maybe take Li to hers? i need to fix some few things before and i'm pretty sure she'll be happy to see you back unharmed."

"Yes, Of course, good talk." Stoick picked Li up carefully and headed for the door. "i'll see you back at the house. Great, Uh, Thanks for stoping by... and for the breast hat."

"I hope you like the hat." Stoick the clears his throat. "Well, uh...Yep. Good night." He then exited the room with Li and Hiccup sighs.

Stoick exhales before he walked into things, trying not to wake Li up as he stumbled around almost making Hiccup regret giving his sister to his father.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Perspective

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

**warning! cursing and a part that's not in the movie and a new word to describe Dušan personality. Search it up if you don't know what that is, it's the last sentence of this whole chapter, you can't miss it.**

* * *

The next day in the ring that was crowded by people who want to see the new Hiccup that so many was talking about. The Gronckle was flying around, searching after the two people that was still somewhere in the ring.

Hiccup was hiding behind one of the barriers that was placed out around the arena. Hiccup had the helmet on and his shield for protection. Suddenly Astrid came rolling up next to him and when she saw him she pushed his shield down to glare at him. "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." She warned before running away.

"Good, please, by all means." He stood up and looked up at his father who was standing next to Gothi, Li and her friend and was staring down at him. Li had a bracelet around her wrist that she got from her father this morning and was happy.

Hiccup adjusted his helmet while holding the axe in one hand and smiled up at him before he let his arms fall to his sides.

'_This can't be good_.' Li thought when she watched him. The Gronckle flew around and past the barrier Astrid was hiding behind and when it had flew past her she looks up at the Gronckle, to make sure it wasn't looking her way before sneaking after it. Jumping to barrier to barrier and pressed her axe closer to her.

"This time, This time for sure!" She says confidently before she charges at the dragon, jumping over the barriers screaming only to stop when she sees the dragon snoring and Hiccup embarrassingly gesturing the sleeping dragon while the crowd was cheering.

"No! No, son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket!" Astrid cursed while throwing her axe around in the air, wanting to hit something or even kill something in anger. "Wait! Wait." Stoick stoped the cheering as he raised his hand to quiet everyone down. "So, later." Hiccup says, trying to sneak away but was picked up picked up by Gobber's hock and pulled him back. "Oh! Not so fast."

"I-I'm kind of late for—" He was cut of when Astrid had her axe against his neck. "What?! Late tor what, exactly?" Astrid asked angrily but before he could answer his father stoped them by quieting everyone down. "Quiet down! The elder has decided." He called and everyone quiet down as Gobber went to stand in the middle of the two teens.

"Should i even ask who the person will be." Dušan asked the girl in a low whisper that only she could hear. She could see in his eyes that it was something that he wasn't telling her but what have she for defense? She've been hiding something that could make him hate her and the rest of the villagers. Instead of speaking Lilith shrugged her shoulders before looking into the ring again, hopping Astrid is the chosen one.

Gobber lift his hock over the blondnette's head but for Lilith disappointment she shakes her head. Making the people gasp and whisper why to each other. Gobber then points at Hiccup with his other hand and Gothi nod her head with a smile with made Li facepalm in distress, this wasn't going to end good.

Hiccup slowly looked towards Astrid's direction and saw her glaring arrows at him with made him gulp. Gobber was glad that Hiccup succeeded on something that he thought he would fail on. "You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

"I... think i should, like, go." Dušan didn't complain or say anything as normally when she sneaked away from there. "Be careful on your flight." He then mumbled lower then a whisper, his eyes still staring at Li running away before shifting back at Hiccup getting lift up on fishlegs shoulder with the rest of them cheering.

"That's my boy!" Stoick shouts from the crowd not realizing that his daughter was gone. Astrid was furious and wanted to know the truth about this.

"Yeah. Yes. I can't wait, I am so..." Begins fake cheering on himself.

* * *

"Leaving! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and us are taking a little vacation. Forever." Hiccup says placing his basked against a boulder on the ground while Li had stoped when she saw who was sitting on the same boulder Hiccup was next to.

Hiccup still not seeing the person open the basket and stands up as he begins to adjust his leather vest he have on. "Oh man." He sighs before he saw the blank and nervous expression his sister had on her face. Suddenly he hears scraping on metal coming from the same direction Li's looking at with her mouth open.

He turns around only to gasp and jump back in astonishment if who's sitting behind him on the boulder sharpening her axe with a stone. "What the—Wha-Wha-What are you doing here?" Hiccup stammered after he stumbled back and over a stone when he saw his crush sitting in front of him.

'_We're in a deep, deep trouble right now._' Li thought as she stood still where she was.

"I wanna know what's going on." Astrid then jumps down from the boulder and getting closer to Hiccup who backs away from her. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone other than your own sister? because you can't do it with her." She threaten him and she knows that Li isn't good with _killing _dragons.

"Wha? Training?" Hiccup stammers frighten off her. She then lift him up by his leather vest while glaring at him. "It better not involve this." Li quietly followed them, to afraid to speak up now when Astrid are this angry as she is. "I know this looks really bad, but you see... This is, Uh-Aaah!" When Astrid heard a twig snapping she gasped and threw Hiccup to the ground and walked over to where the sound was coming from.

Li moved before she knew it and blocked Astrid's way. "You're right Astrid! You're completely right, We're through with the lies." Astrid glared at her and pushed her away lightly but Li was desperate to not let her see Toothless and ran up to her again. "Hiccup's been making outfits for me. So you got us." Astrid once again stared down at her, clearly not believing her lie.

'_I knew it was a stupid lie._' Li silently cried from the inside.

"W-Well, as my beautiful sister said, i made it, and-uh, and-and it's time everyone knew. Drag us back, go ahead, here we go—Ow!" Hiccup took Astrid's hand and placed it close to him while blocking the way and also grabbed Li's hand but Hiccup's hand was suddenly twisted by his crush and it made him fall backwards, taking a confused sister with him.

"Why would you do that?!" He cried out while Li was attempting to get up only to get kicked down again. "Hey! what did i do?" she groans in pain. "That's for your lies." She glared.

'_I should get used to this. First Dušan and now Astrid._' Li thought and remembers every time she was blaming herself for something she never had done only to get hit or kicked. Not a hard one, just that you'll get a bruise out of it. He hit her because of a reason, like snapping her out of her dark thoughts. Not to stop her breathing.

Astrid then let go of her axe only for it to be slammed or jump on his stomach, making he groan out in pain. "And that's for everything else."

Li just wanted to cry when she heard Toothless roaring. "Oh, man." Hiccup sighs and got up when Astrid looked closer at what the creature was. And when she saw it was a Night Fury she pushed Hiccup down with her. "Get down!" This alarmed Toothless as he charges at her.

"Run, run!" Astrid yells while standing up and raise her axe to try killing the dragon coming towards them only to get pushed down and get the axe shoved away from her by Hiccup while Li stood up with her hands in front of her, telling the dragon to calm down.

"Toothless! don't! It's okay, It's okay. She's our friend." Hiccup stood between Astrid and Toothless, trying to calm both of them down as Astrid got up shakily of what just happened. Toothless pushed his head closer to Li as she was the one blocking him from attacking the other girl.

"You just scared him." Hiccup explained as Li still tried to push Toothless head back. "I scared him?!" Astrid exclaimed shocked only to be growled at. "Who is "_him?"_" Astrid asked.

"Uh, Will you be the honor to introduce them Li?" Hiccup asked a bit nervous.

"Uh, s-sure." Li let go of Toothless head and gestured her hands at Astrid and then to Toothless and then at Astrid again. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." When she was done he snarled at her and Astrid backed. "A-Astrid, please don't run." But it was to late as Astrid turned around to run away.

Li followed her with her speed. All the brother could do was staring at them while mimicking a fanfare. "Da da-da. We're dead." Toothless just walked away uncaring what could happen next.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! where do you think you're going?" Hiccup looked at his dragon in disbelief.

Meanwhile Li was chasing after Astrid. "Astrid! stop! let us explain!" Li yelled next to her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled back as they both climb up a log and was about to jump down from there but was grabbed by the arms and lifted from the ground. "Oh, great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it! Aahhh!" Astrid screamed trying to hold herself on to Toothless while Li was just hanging there like she've done this more than once. I mean, she feel from a dangerous height and survived.

They flew to a three and let them go. Both Astrid and Li was lucky enough to grab the same branch and Li was smart enough to wrap her legs around the branch when Toothless landed on it and making it bend, causing Astrid to hang from it for dear life. "Hiccup, get me down from here!" Astrid yelled as she tried to climb up.

Li was able to climb up and grabbed into Hiccup's hand when she was about to lose balance. He helped her up on Toothless who purred in delight of having his second friend safe on top of him again and because of the head rub he got, Hiccup turned to Astrid who was still hanging from the branch.

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Hiccup tries but Astrid wasn't having it. "I am not listening on anything you have to say!" She yelled back and moved closed to them. "Then i won't speak, or we. But just let us show you." He begged. "Pretty please Astrid." Li then pleaded as she hugged Toothless neck.

After a short thinking about it Astrid hoist herself on the branch and hesitantly touched Toothless when he growled at her but then grabbed hold of the saddle. Hit Hiccup's hand who was held out to help her and jumped up behind him. "Now get me down." She ordered and you could hear that she was terrified.

"Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup patted the Night Fury's side and he open his wings and slowly lift from the tree.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." If he only knew what was about to happen. Li could see the mischievous expression in his eyes and all she could do was shriek loudly when the dragon flapped his wigs as they flew into the air, Hiccup and Astrid screaming.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled when they flew upwards, Astrid screaming as she had her arms behind her to not fall off. "What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" When they reached a height Toothless was soaring while smirking and Astrid grabbed hold of Hiccup. Lilith just held into the Night Fury with her eyes closed, which only made the ride scarier. Hiccup let out a nervous laugh as Lilith tried to explain for her what was going on.

"He's not usually like this." Then he tilted himself to the side enough to dove towards the ocean below them upside down. "Oh, no." The sinlings says on the same time and all Astrid could do was screaming in fear. When they reached the water he dives into it like he was trying to shake her of off him.

"Toothless, what are you doing? we need her to like us!" Hiccup scolded the dragon before it flew up towards the sky and started to spin.

"And now the spinning." Lilith groans. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup says before Toothless dives down spinning and flying like he lost control. "Okay, I am sorry! I'm sorry. Just get me off this thing." Astrid exclaimed as she buried her head into Hiccup's back and arms tighter around him.

The apologizing was all the dragon needed to hear and open his wing to stop the fall.

Toothless then soared through the sky like an ecstasy of a dream. The sundown shines in different pink color that makes everything turn into a idyllically view of magic.

Astrid open her eyes when she realized that she still was in the air but not in a terrifying speed and was amazed with what she saw.

Hiccup leg to of Astrid's leg was wrapped around him to not fall off and all Li could do was smile.

'_Seems like you finally got your first date_' Lilith thought and patted Toothless on the head. They flew through the light pink clouds and Li reached up to touch the dust above them. Astrid saw what the sister did and reached up to touch the clouds at well. Soon both her hands were in the clouds feeling around.

Toothless then angled his body that he was flying above the clouds where it was dark and cold but still magical. Astrid saw the aurora brighten up the sky and continues to soar until they could see Berk and Astrid have never been more amazed. Even the Night Fury smiled at her when she liked the ride.

Then all of a suden, Astrid hugged Hiccup and placed her head on his shoulder. They flys past the statues with living fire in them and then up into the sky again. "Do you like it, Astrid? admit it! you like it!" Lilith nagged her and in the end Astrid laughed. "All right, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing. He's amazing." The blondnette says and Li looks at her in awe as she patted Toothless side.

They soared over the water to a place they didn't think so much about, they didn't think about where they were lying. "So what now?" Hiccup's crush asked, making Li's brother sigh and herself look away. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you'll have to kill..." She stopped her sentence before leaning closer to the boy's ear while Li noticed how toothless reacted to a light growling sound. "Kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup cringes before the three of them yelped when Toothless dove down into the fog. "Toothless, what's happening?" The boy asked a bit worried as they now were in the fog unknown exactly where. "Gosh! What's going on?" Li asked but froze when she heard roaring and saw a red Monstrous Nightmare coming up from the fog.

She was pushed down by Hiccup. "Get down!." They flew away from the dragon only to be forced to fly back when a Deadly nadder flew up with a catch in its claws. More dragons came behind them and around them, all had caught something and was flying in the same direction. "Brother, what's going on?" Li asked again and this time was even trembling. "I don't know." The brother answered just as confused as the rest of them before looking down at his friend.

"Toothless, you got to get us out of here, bud." The dragon snarls before continuing the flight and that's when he noticed what they had in their claws. "It looks luke they're hauling in their kill." That only made Li's stomach turn and made her feel sick in her tummy.

"Uh... What does that makes us?" Astrid asked frighten before they saw a Hideous Zippleback looking at them. Suddenly they all dives down to the water and avoided the stone pillars everywhere and not long after that they saw an island. The dragons were roaring and snarling at each other as they got closer.

They flew up and through a hole into the volcano. It was dark and they just had to trust that Toothless could get them in safe.

He got them through unharmed and saw the burning ground and all the dragons just throwing in their food. Toothless looked around after a safe place to land while Li just looked into the volcano, not seeing anything that's lava. Just a deep hole that's glowing red.

"What our daddy would't give to find this." Li says as Toothless turns around when he seems to find a good place to land and it was behind a rock.

They were hiding in the shadows and saw what they did to their catch. "It's satisfying to know all our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup sarcastically says when he saw them throw the food in. "They're not eating any if it." Astrid says in wonder of the reason why.

Suddenly they saw a Gronckle that didn't seem to have any food with them flying in and barf out a small fish. It scratches their head before they heard growling from below.

The dragon seemed to ignore it after a while but before they knew it a large dragon comes up from the deep and ate the Gronckle. Lilith was sure she would have a nightmare after this day while her brother and his crush gasped. "What is that?" Astrid asked as all the dragons in the nest hides in their own groups in their own small nests they had to rest in.

The head goes down into the red fog before coming back up and roars. Finally Hiccup thought they had seen enough. "All right, bud, we got to get out of here... now!" The queen of the nest seemed to smell them and before she could eat them they flew away from behind the rock.

All the dragons flew out of the nest roaring in fear. The queen tried to catch the Night Fury, the betrayer of the nest but caught a Zippleback instead by its tail. Li's eyes was filled of tears when she watched the queen drag the poor dragon down and probably even got eaten while the rest was able to escape.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen." Astrid begins to explain as they flew back to the cove and she got of off Toothless after he landed. "It controls them. Let's find your dad." Astrid was about to run away but was stoped by Hiccup when he jumps off and runs after the teen.

Li was getting of carefully, still shaking from what she saw. Toothless lays down on the ground to make it easier for the younger girl to get off.

"No! No. No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. No, uh, we have to think this through carefully." The brother warned with a slight of disappointment that he can't tell anyone else about this without fear that they'll kill his friend.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret? Ha, to protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?" She exclaimed irritated but that disappeared when Hiccup turned around to face her. "Yes."

Astrid soon realized that they're not only friends, but best friends, even the first one he may even get other than his own sister. Hiccup turns away from her, awkwardness in the air. "Okay. Then what do we do?" She asked with a soft voice.

Li walked up to Hiccup still shaking and gave him a hug. "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." He promised before unwrapping Li's arms. "Okay, I'll take Li home, she's been through enough today." Hiccup agreed.

"Yeah, please do that, I'll-I'll stay a bit longer and take care of some things." Astrid gently took Li's hand and hit Hiccup's shoulder hard. "That's for kidnapping me." Hiccup looks back at Toothless who growls at him and shakes his head a bit. Not really caring what he did.

Astrid then brushed away some hair away from her eye before she gave him a quick kiss. "That's for everything else." With that said she walked away with a half sleeping girl next to her.

Hiccup watched them walk away slowly until they were covered by the dark. The brother could't stop smiling and Toothless walked up to him purring and looked at him with his large round eyes. "Eh, what-what are you looking at?" Hiccup asked and made the dragon shift his eyes at the direction the two girls walked at.

* * *

Later when he walked through the village tired and in thought but he was stoped by a sound next to him. Terrified Hiccup turn his head to the sound only to see his sister's friend standing there, leaning against the wall like he owned the place.

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing out?... right you don't speak." The brother could feel Dušan's cold glare sink through his skull. "You should be really fuckin' Careful with what you choose tomorrow." Hiccup yelped when he heard the boy's hard and direct voice through the muffle of his jacket.

"Wh-What?"

"I don't often speak to others shit head so listen carefully, what do you think is most important for M'lady? You or the dragon?" He asked still leaning against the wall and eyes on him.

"Me?" Hiccup answered unease. "What do you think would happen if she sees you in fucking trouble or even in _danger_?" Dušan asked seriously and didn't even blink. "Try to help me." He said it slowly, beginning to understand what he wants to say.

"Be careful with your choice. One damn mistake is all that takes to die tomorrow. One fuckin' mistake is all that takes to put your sister in danger. I know about your secret, the dragon. It's safe with me." Dušan pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to Hiccup. "Set up everything and think about all the mistakes that can happen. I'm not going to let you put M'lady in danger only because you can't kill a damn dragon." He smirked as he glared at him before turning away but stoped.

"Right, two more thing." Dušan turn his head around to look at Hiccup again. "_Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness. _Someone said that to me when i was younger and didn't have the courage i needed, i'll say this to you, a little clue about what you can do tomorrow._ The great pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do so always do what you are afraid to do because sometimes the fear gives you ideas how you can break the forth wall without going around it. _Think about it. I don't say this because i want to, I fuckin' hate you but i can't bare myself seeing M'lady cry because she could't save your sorry ass."

With that threat he walked away from a shocked and terrified boy.

"He's a psychopath for sure." Hiccup sweat-dropped, he can't be worse than that? or can he?


	12. Chapter 12: Not like Them

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

**warning! cursing**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't good and it a bit confusing :) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The day had come. The whole village was surrounding the arena to watch when Hiccup finally become one of them. the crowd was cheering Hiccup's name loudly again and again until Stoick spoke up when he stood in front of them, his daughter next to him. "Well, i can show my face in public again!" Stoick laugh looking at all of them before quieting them down.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from, well, being, uh—" He could't find the right word but Li next to him spoke up. "Hiccup." The father nod. "Right, From being Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, I'd have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" Everyone cheered because they agreed to him.

"And you know it!" Stoick laughs before getting serious again. "But here we are. And no one is more surprised or more proud than i am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" That really pained him. It hurt Hiccup to know that his father was proud because he made it to the top.

Astrid walked up to him slowly. "Be careful with that dragon." She told him and could see that he was worried about something. Hiccup watched his father walking to his special chair with Li behind him and her friend behind her. "It's not the dragon i'm worried about." Hiccup says and looks into Dušan's cold eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked him. "Put an end to this. I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless, and that Li's friend don't murder anyone."

"I will, at least try with Dušan. Just promise me it won't go wrong." Before Hiccup could answer Astrid Gobber walked to get him. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead." You could hear the whole arena chanting and applauding when he walked out and took on his helmet as well.

The door closed behind him and his other friends cheered him on from the crowd. "Yeah! show 'e, how it's done." All of them called out his name as he walked further into the ring, heart pounding loudly against his chest. Stoick looked down at him and Li who was standing next to the chair clenched her hands into a fist. Dušan stared down at him and tried to understand what plan he had in mind while glancing worriedly at his friend.

Gothi next to them examine his every move and not long after Gobber came and stood next to Stoick.

He walked up the the weapon set and took a shield and drew a small knife looking pale. "Hmm, I'd have gone for the hammer." Stoick told his friend.

Hiccup took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down. "I'm ready." He says and they open the metal door. When it was fully open a Monstrous Nightmare burst out, the metal burning as well as the dragon. it roars and flew to the stone wall around the arena, trying to find a way out. It blew fire at the Vikings outside but they avoided it as it climbs upside down on the bars but suddenly stops when it felt another presence inside the arena.

It bends it's neck to look at Hiccup before getting down and growls at him. Everyone watched with excitement and waiting for him to make his move like all the other times. "Go on, Hiccup. Give it to him!" A man yelled from the crowd as the dangerous beast walked closer to him and made the boy back.

He suddenly lets go of his knife and shield to put his hands out in front of him. "What is he doing?" Stoick asked confused while the other was murmuring in disappointment. Astrid stared at Hiccup with wide eyes.

The dragon growled at him but Hiccup tries to calm it down. "Hey, it's Okay, it's okay." Hiccup backed a bit more before he stoped, took of his helmet and threw it to the side. "I'm not one of them." The dragon looks at the helmet and then at the boy with sincere eyes. People gasped and Stoick sat up. "What's he thinking?" A man asked terrified.

"Stop the fight." Stoick orders but Hiccup refused to let that happen. Li's eyes was big and her mouth open. "No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup protested and held his hand out to the dragon that become docile and slowly moved closer to the boy.

Li did absolutely not like where this was going. "I said, stop the fight!" Stoick yelled, took his hammer and slammed it on the bars before Lilith even could comprehend what was about to happen.

In an instinct the dragon's eyes turned into slits and tried to bite Hiccup's hand off. The crowd gasped when Hiccup was able to avoid a steam of fire and screamed that loudly that even Toothless who was in a peaceful sleep woke up.

The dragon snapped it's jaws and leaped at him, desperate trying to kill him.

Li ran through the crowd but not unnoticed by her friend who followed close behind. Soon Stoick pushed past everyone. "Out of my way!" He orders while Astrid looked when he was getting chased around. "Hiccup!" When the sister came she tried to open it but it didn't work. Dušan saw an axe and grabbed it before he used it to lift the gate and the two girls didn't waste any time sliding underneath it.

Toothless was growling as he tried to climb up the wall in the cove, he jumped and was able to get up with his claws gripping into the rock tightly.

Hiccup dodged another blow of fire and ran to the weapon set to get a shield that was grabbed by the Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless at the same time ran through the forest, trying to fly to get to them faster but failed.

Stoick threw open the entrence gate and rushed in. "Big brother!" Li shouted when she saw him getting chased. She was trying to find a way to get him out that badly so she didn't notice when Astrid threw up a hammer and kicked it on the dragon's face.

It came running up to them and was about to attack Li but Dušan was faster and pulled her out of the way and held like they were dancing. Dušan held Li close with a dangerous glare. "The hell were you thinking?! You're way to foolhardy!" He yelled and pushed her to the side when the dragon who was chasing after Astrid instead ran past, not seeing them. The question Li wanted to know was how he could look so calm.

Stoick open the gate they was able to open a bit and gestured them all towards him. "This way!" Astrid, Hiccup and the younger ran towards him. Astrid and Li was able to get in but not the other two, as the dragon blew at their direction.

Hiccup ran away, making the dragon jump at him and finally catch him in his claws. "Oi! shit head!" The dragon got something thrown in its face that made it furiously turn to the boy standing there and glaring at him. The dragon rushed towards the boy trying to bite him while Li ran in to get Hiccup out of there only to get thrown over a shoulder when the dragon snapped its yaws at her.

"Hiccup!" Lilith yelled close to cry. Dušan placed her down on the ground a bit away from the dragon and grabbed a sword close by, ready to get the head off because it made his crush cry. He was bout to run forward but Lilith hands grabbed into his arms and made him immediately stop like you had pushed a button. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed. "Please, don't kill it." She begged with watery eyes and _that _face that made him feel like he could follow her orders like a dog, all the could do was let the sword fall, making the dragon look at them before they heard a diving sound closing in.

Toothless came and shot through the bars and created smoke that filled the whole place. "Somebody get down there!" a Viking yelled when they saw the Night Fury fly through. Hiccup became free as Toothless bite into the red dragon. "Night Fury." Gobber says in awe, watching them fight each other. The red dragon tried to bite the black one only to get kicked away.

Dušan pulled Li with him as they hurried to Hiccup's side. The Monstrous Nightmare roars at the Night Fury only for it to roar back and get closer to the two boys and girl behind him. Protecting them.

The red dragon tried to get past the black one but Toothless refused and roared one last time that made the Monstrous Nightmare flee away into its cage again.

Hiccup and Li rushed up to the dragon. "All right, Toothless, go. Get out of here." Hiccup ordered and pushed Toothless head. "Please Toothless!" Lilith begged. The people around the arena jumped down ready to attack. "Go, go!" they both yelled when the villagers closed in. Stoick then grabbed a two-handed axe and charged at the dragon. "Stoick no!" Astrid warned when she saw what he did.

"Dad, he won't hurt you!" Toothless growled when he saw the chief approaching fast and pushed the vikings trying to attack him away. "No, Toothless! you're only making it worse!" He then jumped on the father with made Li flinch a bit. "Toothless, Stop!"

Toothless open his mouth and was about to shot a plasma blast. "Toothless! No!" Li yelled loudly and made the Night Fury stop and look at them with a sad look.

"Get him!" A man hit the dragon and another grabbed his head and forced it down to the ground of off Stoick. "No, no! Please don't hurt him!" Hiccup begged and tried to get to them only to be stoped by Astrid. Before Li had a chance of running towards them Dušan lift her up and just let her struggle against his iron grip. "No! please don't hurt him..." Dušan bite his tongue to not start yelling at them for making her cry and just tighten his grip a _tiny _bit more.

Stoick got up still a bit confused from what happened and look towards the dragon. "Put it with the others." He ordered. He had something more important to do.


	13. Chapter 13: Disappointment and Despair

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

**warning! cursing and a part that's not in the movie.**

* * *

Stoick threw Hiccup into the great hall. Dušan refused to let her go and what Stoick was about to discuss wasn't about her. It was about her brother. "I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick mutters angrily under his breath. Disappointed over himself for not seeing this sooner. The door the had slammed after him was opening again and was the only source of light in the room.

"Dad?" Hiccup begins unsure if he even should speak up. "We had a deal!" He shouts at hi son who was behind him. "I-I know we did. But that-that was before—aw, it's all so messed up." Hiccup groaned and rubbed his head in anxiety.

"So everything in the ring, a trick? a lie?" He asked getting more upset by the time he thinks about it. "I screwed up. I-I-I should have told you before now. I just...Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless."

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people or your sister that you almost killed?" He asked with a raised voice that you maybe even could hear miles away. "He was protecting me! He-He's not dangerous and how were i supposed to know that Li would suddenly run in?" He asked even if he already knew the answer. "They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick yelled in his son's face. Trying to make him understand.

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they're eaten themselves. There's something else on their island. It's a dragon like—" He said something stupid and the only thing that Stoick heard what the word _Island_. That only meant one thing. Stoick eyes widen as he turns to his son.

"Their island? So you've been to the nest?" The chief whispered the last words like it was something someone else should't know about. "Did i say nest?" He asked a but unease with the situation. "How did you find it?"

"What? No, i didn't. Toothless did. Only, Only a dragon can find the island." That made Stoick's eyes widen even more and Hiccup realized what he just told his father. "Oh, No, no, no, no, Dad. No, please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." Hiccup tries to resonate with him but all Stoick heard was that there exist a way to get to dragon island.

"Dad, please. I promise you, you can't win this one!" Stoick didn't listen and continued walking towards the door. "No, Dad. No. For once in your life, would you please listen to me?!" Hiccup grabbed into his father arm only to get shoved away from him and made him stumble to the floor which surprised him. The hoy stared at his _father _who seemed to no longer be one for him. Stoick turns around to face his son with a cold and hard face. He wasn't happy.

"You've thrown your lots in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." What he said really felt like an arrow flew through his heart and destroyed it into thousands if pieces.

"Ready the ships!" Stoick ordered his men and walked out the door, throwing it close only to open again. Stoick felt a bit dizzy when he exited the room, feeling regret about what he did before he walked to the ships.

"This way." They all prepared majority of the ships with weapon enough for fighting thousand of dragons and one of them would have the Night Fury on it. They strapped Toothless into a headlock to not let it escape and loaded him on one of the ships. Hiccup watched everything happen from where he stood. He saw when Li tried to run at them, trying to make them stop only to get arms around her waist to stop her.

Dušan stoped her. He clenched his teeth as he held her close to him as possible. He fought against him, one and reaching out, desperate trying to reach the dragon and the other trying to push her friend's arm away. Even when he lift her up she kicked him and screamed, crying loudly as she watched her father ignore her. The boy holding her didn't show any emotion more then coldness.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." Stoick ordered his men while some begins to sail. Stoick then glanced up at his _son _staring down at them from the bridge and then at the crushed daughter collapsing with her friend next to her before looking away and walked up to Toothless.

"Lead us home, devil." He demanded the dragon before walking up to the front of the ship.

Hiccup watched when the ships disappeared by the time as well at when Li ran away crying. He stood there as the hours walked past fast and before he knew it Astrid had finally decided to search after him. She stands next to him and looks out at the same view as he was looking at.

"It's a mess... You must feel horrible. You've lost almost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friend. All you have left is your sister." She told him.

"Thank you for summing that up." He sarcastically told her before he spoke up again. "Why couldn't we have killed that dragon when we found him in the woods?" He asked himself thinking back at that day. "Would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would've done it. So why didn't you two? Why didn't you?" She asked again.

"I don't know." He mumbled trying to understand himself. "I couldn't." That answer wasn't enough for her. "That's not an answer." He was getting quite irritated about her at this moment. "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" He asked her with a frown.

"Because i want to remember what you say right now." It almost sounded like a threat and he snapped. "Oh, for the love of... I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said "Wouldn't" that time." She realized.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and we're the first Vikings who wouldn't kill a dragon." Astrid looked at him, wanting him to say something more, Hiccup turned away. "First to ride one, though." That awoke something in Hiccup that Astrid noticed. "So...?" she pressed him to speak.

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frighten as i was, Li told me so. So i looked at him and saw myself." He explained what he witnessed that day. "I bet he's really frightened now. What are you gonna to about it?" She asked, knowing that something was happening inside the head of his.

"Eh, probably something stupid." He answered. "Good, but you've already done that." That's then something clicked inside his brain.

"Then something crazy." He turned around and ran away, making Astrid proud. "That's more like it." She says before following him.

* * *

With Lilith, she was hiding inside the dark in the great hall. Crying for herself before she heard footsteps slowly and softly approaching her and sat next to her, not saying a word.

Lilith looks up at Dušan who was leaning against the same wall she was leaning on and invited her with one arm open, she happily accepted it and threw herself into his warm arms, buried her head into his chest, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Dušan held her tightly as she had grabbed into his jacket with his chin on her head.

"Don't cry... you're not pretty when you cry." Dušan says with a smooth and soft voice making Li look up at him and when she did he was about to lose it. Her eyes shining by the tears threaten to fall once again and her pink cheeks colored by her salty tears. "I don't know what to do." Then he did something that made her blush. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead before nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I'll go through hell for you M'lady, What would your brother do at this point?" He asked and stared inti her eyes. "Probably something crazy." She sighed before her eyes widen and she stood up, wiped her tears away and turned around. "He would do something crazy! hurry!" The boy smiled before running after her, happy to have he hopeful girl back.


	14. Chapter 14: The Arriving and New Trust

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

All the ships were sailing into the thick fog, following the chief to get there in safety. You could barely see anything and their only trust was on _that _dragon. "Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick ordered, ready to tell them with way they should go.

"Here!" a man says. "One length to your stern." Another man told them. Gobber walked up to his friend a bit iffy.

"Hey, Stoick, i was overhearing some of the men just now, and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here. Not-Not me, of course. I know you're always the man with the plan. But some, not me, are wondering of there is, in fact, a plan at all and what it might be." Gobber chatter, trying to not sound like he's regretting coming with them.

"Find the nest and take it." Short answer and a short plan that'll hopefully work. "Oh, of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple." Stoick turns around as Gobber complimented about his simple idea but saw Toothless gurgling and ears twitching and silencing his friend.

"Shh, Shh!" He saw how his ears moved in specific directions like trying to find the rocks they need to avoid. Stoick walked to the rudder controller quickly. "Step aside." he ordered the man and took control of the rudder. Right then the Night Fury's head shot up and looked right, telling them to turn in that general direction with Stoick did.

Toothless then turn his head to left, telling him the same thing. "Bear to port." a man says as the ships were sailing closely behind the chief's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile back at berk, Hiccup was staring at the same cage that held the same dragon that almost killed him before in thought and was waiting for something to happen. "If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says seriously with his hands on his hip.

"You were wise to seek help from the word's most deadly weapon." Tuffnut says walking up to him and made Hiccup confused. Li was standing with them, next to Dušan who had his arms crossed boringly over his chest.

"Uh—"

"It's me." He was pushed away by Snotlout who gave him a smile. "I love this plan." With made Hiccup even more confused because he hadn't told them the plan yet. "I didn't—" He tries only for Snotlout to get shoved away by Ruffnut. "You're crazy. I like that." Ruffnut flirted as she whispered the three last words before she was dragged away by Astrid who grabbed her horn.

"So, what is the plan?" She asked and Hiccup smiled at her and everyone else that came.

* * *

The ships were sailing past the sea-stacks carefully when they suddenly saw a ship hanging from one of them destroyed.

"That's not really encouraging." A man says getting more uncomfortable when he saw the ship but one of them seemed to recognize the ship and Gobber chuckles a bit. "Oh, I was wondering where that went." The mast of the ship touched the hanging one as they got closer to the island.

Toothless ears moves to listen on a good way through the foggy maze before he turns his head right and Stoick steer in that direction and then they saw it, the island. Toothless tries to get out of the headlock in fear of what exists inside the Volcano.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick orders before they sailed on the stony shore, light animal noises was heard but the men ignored it, Stoick walks closer and stares up at the wall in front of them. "We're here." He says before jumping down, making the noises stop. He then stands up and looks around.

* * *

Back at Berk Hiccup was walking backwards with one hand outstretched towards the dragon that tried to kill him before. But this time the dragon was more calmer. Hiccup backed as the dragon followed him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut gasped and _oh_ed at what they saw in front of them.

Astrid stays calm, trusting him while Snotlout wasn't as calm, when he saw a spear on the ground he went to pick it up only for it to get stomped on by a boy that he feared the most. That gaze he got from him made Snotlout let go of the spear and back in.

Dušan walked away when Hiccup got closer and when he reached Snotlout the Monstrous Nightmare had his snout pressed against Hiccup's hand. Li walked away to a bin with weapon in them and took out some rope, clearly knowing what's going on. The brother then grabbed Snotlout's hand who begins to freak out. "Wait! What are you...?"

"Shh! Relax." Snotloud flinched when the dragon huffed out air at him but Hiccup keep insisting that it was alright. "It's Okay. It's Okay." When Hiccup placed Snotlout's hand on the dragon's nose and it affectionately purred and shifted his head to Snotlout who laughed before freaking out when he saw Hiccup leaving his side,

"Where are you going?" Hiccup walked up to Lilith. "You're gonna need something to help you hold on." She told them and they all then turned around to see that the rest of the dragons were out of their cage. This was going to be something they'll never forget.


	15. Chapter 15: The battle

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

**Warning! Cursing**

**I was thinking of doing the Legend Of The Boneknapper Dragon after this, then A Gift Of A Night Fury, and then the series. Thank you for liking this book!**

* * *

The Vikings were driving sharpened tree trunks into the ground in an angle directed towards the dragons nest. Other were making the catapults ready to fire and destroy the wall in front of them. Stoick was drawing a battle plan in the sand with his sword and with his generals around him. Trying to understand the plan their chief has made in a short period of time from when they got here and started to make everything done.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Stoick explained before looking at the mountain to see if there's something he missed before looking around. "In my undies. Good thing i brought extras." Gobber says jokingly to light up the tension, it didn't seem as it worked but he tried at least.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." He says determined to end this fight. He walked up to the mountain and held one hand up and then clenched it to a fist, signaling to fire the catapults. A large amount of stones went flying from most of the catapults they were able to bring with them. Each stone hit the wall with an amazing speed and power and with the last ones the wall begins to rumble and cracking before it fell down. The vikings cheered of getting through as Stoick walked up to the hole and tried to look into the dark.

Stoick signaled with a small swing with his hammer that he needed light and they lit up some hay they had with them and throws it. It went over the chief and through the hole and saw all the dragons together around the opening, they were completely covering the walls.

Then Stoick screamed, making the dragons roar of fear and flee out of the cave. Stoick waved his hammer violently around as he tries to hit any of the dragons that flew over him. The other Vikings tried to do the same only to fail as they hidden't land a single hit on them.

Toothless who was still stuck on the ship watched when the dragons was fleeing from the nest and growled lowly, knowing what's going to happen soon, ears hanging down from his head as he just wished he could fly away like the rest of them.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked bewildered about what happened before he shrugged his shoulders as Stoick walked out of the cave to watch the dragon retreat to somewhere else that doesn't concern him at this moment. "We've done it!" Gobber cheered before the rest of them did.

Toothless tried to warn them and let out a muted roar that caught Stoick's attention as he looked towards the ships, hearing a dragon in fear. Which meant it wasn't over yet.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks! Hold together!" He ordered and turned around to fight what about to come but didn't expect the ground to crack and a roaring that made the ships leave the shore and made the ground to shake. Gobber looked worriedly around him while Stoick did the same before he retreated from where he stood and landed on the ground. "Get clear!" He ordered and the people gasped in fear before they turned around to run away screaming.

Soon the queen broke out through the stone wall and was not happy. "Beard of Thor! What is that?!" Gobber asked as he looked when the queen broke free and made the stones fall from the force. Stoick's eyes where huge, never in whole his life he was expecting to meat such creature. "Odin help us." He pleaded loudly and the queen roared and got closer, watching the people run around like scared ants.

"Catapults!" Stoick ordered in hope that it will make some kind of effect on her. "Fire!" a man yelled as they fired all the catapults. The stones hitting her but didn't do anything more than irritating her. She bite down and destroyed the closest catapult before she crushed the other ones with her feet. "Get to the ships!" A man yelled and pointed at the ships but Stoick knew it wasn't a good idea and stoped them. "No! No!" he yells and right then the large dragon blew out fire and lit the ships on fire. They who was on them jumped off immediately to not get burned alive.

Toothless could't and roars in hope that someone will save him from this nightmare.

"Smart, that one." Gobber says sarcastically but it sounded like he thought this was the plan. "I was a fool" he admitted.

"Lead the men to the far side of the island!" He ordered Spitelout who agreed and begun. "Gobber, go with the men!" he ordered his friend but Gobber refused. "I think i'll stay, in case your thinking doing something crazy."

"I can buy them a few minutes if i give that thing someone to hunt!" Stoick cried in emphasis, gesturing the dragon before grabbing into Gobber's shirt.

Gobber put his hand in Stoick's fist. "Then i can double that time." They smiled at each other before Stoick turned to the dragon and loft his hammer before running towards the beast. "Here!" he screamed.

Oh, no! Here!" Gobber shouted as if it was a challenge before running towards the beast as well, waving his axe over his head.

Meanwhile the dragon failed eating a Viking as it fell to the ground. Stoick grabbed a sharpened posts from the ground and threw it at the dragon's face, catching her attention as she snarled and bend down to look at the small human that threw the sharpened posts at her face. "Come on! fight me!" Gobber challenged before Stoick brought back the dragon's attention to him.

"No me!" It irritated her that much that she growled, straightening herself to look bigger and was about to blow fire, the gas was accumulated in the back of her throat and all the possibilities that he'll never see his children again stuck him hard but this was probably worth it all of a sudden an explosion stoped her and surprised Stoick and Gobber before he saw who it was.

A Deadly Nadder, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronckle and one Monstrous Nightmare flew out from the resulting smoke they made.

"Ruff, Tuff! Watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Hiccup orders as Astrid was behind him and Li behind her and don't be surprised if i say that Dušan was behind her. What would you expect? He needed to make sure she wasn't going to fall as they flew here and there were absolutely no way that he would accept her sitting with people that had never been flying before.

"Look at us! we're on a dragon. We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut cries of joy of doing something crazy. Everyone down below stares up at them with awe and mouths open in unbelievable. "Up! let's move it!" Hiccup orders as they flys higher up in the sky.

Stoick was still standing there slack-jawed in awe when he saw his _son _on top of a dragon, that's helping him just like he tried to tell him in the arena before. What chocked him even more was the fact that his daughter was with them. "Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were!" Gobber says looking up at them like he could he Stoick himself and Stoick nod his head in agreement.

In the air the children and the dragons were circling around, mostly to out of danger when they're trying to make a plan. "Fishlegs, break it down now!" Li ordered as she looked down at her nightmare, she stills have bad dreams off that _thing_.

"Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs informed and made them acquainted with the dragon queen that picked up a boat and bite down on it. After hearing the information Hiccup had a plan ready in his head.

"Okay, Lout, Legs! Hang in its blind spot, make noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Hiccup instructed before Dušan spoke up. "Try to insult it or irritate it, usually makes others mad~" They blinked a couple of times when they heard his voice before the twins smirked, liking the plan.

"That's my speciality!" Ruffnut commented before Tuffnut decided to disagree. "Since when?! Everyone knows i'm more irritating! see?" With that Tuffnut made his dragon's head turn upside down making Dušan's eyebrow twitch.

'_Those two really goes on his nerves_' Li thought before she covered her ears. "Just do what you're fucking told to!" He yelled.

"Since when does you take orders, you never speaks." Snotlout complained but was silent with a glare. "I can shove your fucking shoe down through your throat if you either want that?" He threatened.

"Nop, i'm okay, i'll follow the plan, it's a perfect plan by the way... Could you maybe not speak?" He was one again silent by his cold heartless glare. It was quickly stoped by Hiccup, luckily. "Okay! stop! you know what to do! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

With that they turned to fly towards the burning ships while the others flied to distract the dragon. "Don't worry! we got it covered!" Tuffnut shouted back while the other cheered as they flies from the back of the large dragon, the twins flying first and was quickly seen.

"Troll!"

"Butt elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!" Ruffnut laughed at the insults they were saying to her.

They avoided a steam of fire that was directed at them as well as the second time.

Fishlegs and Snotlout hit their weapons on their shields to find her blind spot but it sadly didn't seem to work so good. "Um, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" He freaked out before continuing to hit his shield.

Huccup, Astrid, Lilith and Dušan soared past the ships and tried to see their friend that surely needed help. Suddenly they heard a roar for help and Lilith pointed at a specific ship that was just the others, burning. They changed directions and flys towards the ship fast.

When they came there the fire and the unstable ship made it impossible for the Deadly Nadder to land and his only priority was to jump down, he did but he didn't really expect Li to get out of Dušan's hold and jump down as well. They were not able to get them up from there when they landed. "M'lady!" Dušan cried out in chock. Toothless looked at the siblings and then at the dragon.

Hiccup had no choice but send the two away and let his sister stay with him, he knows she'll _not _take a no for this. "I'll be fine, Go help the others!" He gave her a skeptical look before glancing at Astrid who looked down at Hiccup for confirmation and with a nod she made the dragon fly away from the ship to help the others not only before Dušan made her land so he could get off further away.

Hiccup turned to Toothless and grabbed the muzzle while Li tried to find a way to break the chains. "Okay, hold on. Hold on!" Hiccup pulled off the muzzle and immediately stated helping his sister trying to figure something out to break the chains.

Meanwhile the dragon queen was chewing on the boat that she had bite on felling a bit dizzy. "It's working!" Snotlout cheered as he saw that something started to happen. "Yeah! it's working!" Fishlegs cheered as well but it wasn't only working for the queen but for their own dragons as well. The Monstrous Nightmare was feeling really dizzy and had no idea where he was and crashed into the beast and knocked Snotlout off his back.

He gasped as he was about to roll down the head but was able to stop right in time on the top of her eyes lid but he dropped both his shield and weapon. Fishlegs had the same problem as Snotlout because his dragon lost all the ability to fly and begins to spin around. "I've lost power on the Gronckle! Snotlout, do something!" He threw his hammer which Snotlout caught.

The Gronckle crashed to the beach and rolled over the stones till it was standing nearly straight upwards. "I'm Okay!" that was before the Gronckle rolled over completely and landed on him with his back. "Less Okay!" He then was about to crawl away from underneath the dragon but was stuck, it didn't make anything better when the queen took her foot up and was about to set in down on Fishlegs but Snotlout saved him.

"I can't miss! What's wrong, buddy? something in your eye." The boy asked hitting the dragon queen in the eyes several times, making her roar out of pain and miss.

Astrid flew up to him and cheered. "Yeah! You're the Viking!" Snotlout smiled, thinking she was flirting with him. The queen shocked her head, making Snotlout falling but he managed to grab into her horn and was swinging above his death.

The queen turned around and made her tail crash into the ships and at same time knocking down the mast that nearly fell on the siblings but they were able to avoid it. The dragon then unluckily stomped in the ship they were on and made Toothless sink to the bottom. Hiccup swims down to him but Li could't before someone grabbed into her hoodie and pulled her to the surface. Li gasped for air when she came out from the water. "I really want to marry you before you die, you know!" Dušan cursed to herself but Lilith didn't take what he said seriously. "This is no time for jokes! I need to get down there to help them!" She cried as he dragged her up and at that moment Stoick ran past them and dives into the water.

Hiccup was desperately trying to break the chains but suddenly felt weak an unable to hold her eyes open, at that moment Stoick grabbed Hiccup and swam up to the surface and made Toothless roar, not wanting to be left alone. It didn't take long before Stoick came up to the surface with Hiccup.

Dušan forced Li do take on his dry jacket that he pulled off before he jumped into the water and then let her run over to Hiccup when he coughed up water. After Stoick saw that his son was alright he ran back to the water and dives down.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked when he saw him jump down again.

"Daddy?" Li asked when he got to her brother who was alright.

Stoick swims down to Toothless and looks him into the eyes when Toothless saw that the chief was back and was wondering what he was about to do. Stoick swam up to him and ripped the headlock off him. When Toothless realized that Stoick helped him and let him free he lunged forward, taking Stoick with him. Soon he erupted through the surface carrying the chief. He gently placed him down on the stones before landing on on larger stone shaking off the water before gesturing for them to jump on.

"You got it, bud." Hiccup agreed.

"Let's end this one time for all." Li told him standing up with her brother and quickly got on Toothless back and as Hiccup strapped himself against the saddle his father stopped them from getting further by grabbing into Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup!" Hiccup turned to his father who looked heartbroken and tried to find the words of what to say. Finally he found them. "I'm sorry... for-for everything." Stoick apologized to his son.

"Yeah, me, too." Li was a bit confused about what the talked about but choice to ignore it. "You don't have to go up there." Now it was Lilith time to speak. "But we're Vikings. You know it's an occupational hazard." Stoick looked from Li's eyes to Hiccup's and grabbed his hand with both his. "I'm proud to call you my son." With that he let go of his son who got his hope up even more. "Thanks dad." He then looked at Li and Toothless. "Let's go!" Li shouted happily which made Hiccup smile and Toothless moaning in agreement, he open his wings and flapped them, letting the siblings follow him up to the air.

"I meant it." Dušan says out loud next to Stoick who turned to face him confused. "That i'll marry your daughter." Stoick frowned. "Not on my watch." He grumbled before looking up at the Night Fury again. "Then i just have to do it when you aren't watching... Chief." He whispered and looked up as well.

Astrid saw when Toothless entered the sky with them and knew that was the commando to retreat and let them take over. "They're up!" She called with a smile when she saw the siblings were unharmed as well as the dragon.

She flew up next to the twins. "Get Snotlout out of there." She ordered before flying away. The twins immediately started arguing at each other.

"I'm on it!" Ruffnut says before her brother disagreed next to her.

"I'm in it first!" Tuffnut says challenging before they started pushing at each other. "Hey, let me drive!" They argued as they flew towards Snotlout who ran up to the queen's snout and jumped.

"Don't push me!"

"i'll take your teeth out!" He landed on the necks of the dragon and was surprised. "I can't believe that worked!"

Astrid didn't have as much luck as the others because the queen started sucking in air and as the same time started to suck in her and her dragon who helplessly flapped her wing harder to avoid getting eaten.

Suddenly Toothless dives down towards the queen with an high speed and surprised everyone who immediately brought up their shields over their heads in case it would attack them. "Night Fury!" they gasped.

"Get down!" Gobber who didn't have a shield exclaimed protecting his head as Toothless dives towards the queen and shot her enough to stop her air sucking and the Deadly Nadder lost control when the sudden force came and made Astrid fall off her and was right now free falling towards the ground screaming.

Toothless circles around and dives towards the falling Astrid and grabbed her in time. "Did you get her?" Li asked Toothless when Hiccup tried to see underneath him. Toothless turn his head down to look at Astrid who was there and smiled up at the Night Fury that caught her foot before she could hit the ground.

Toothless smiles back with a playful growl before he carefully threw her up and grabbed her arms to place her down but she stumbled forward by the sudden force in the landing before looking up at Hiccup, Lilith and Toothless. "Go." She breath out from the screaming and terror before.

"Hiccup, the thing has wings." Lilith noted when she saw the wings on the large dragon as they flew upwards. Hiccup nod when he saw the wings as well. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" They stoped getting further up and made a sharp turned around to dive back down.

When they were close enough Toothless shot his plasma blast at the queen which made her roar and fall towards the ground. The vikings coughs and moves their hands to the sides to gat the smoke away from their lungs. They saw the queen open its large wings, she was pissed.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked them before Li was the monster fly after them. "Y-yeah, i believe that did it." Toothless looks behind him to see the dragon flying after them and moaned in agreement. "Well, now when we know he can fly, let's go!" They flew faster into the fog and around stone pillars that the Death bashed through, not caring as all she did was eating or killing the dragon.

When the Vikings saw Hiccup, Li and Toothless flying past them they cheered. Stoick looked at his children a bit concerned as Dušan smiles a bit. Without his jacket you could see the small smile but no one was exactly concentrating on that. Li still had his jacket on but she didn't hear the cheering as she knew the death was close behind them.

It stoped when the queen dashed past them while destroying a rock pillar on the way, which made them turn away and cover their eyes to not get any dirt in their eyes.

The queen continues to bashing through the pillars while trying to get them. Suddenly Li got an idea when she stared up at the dark clouds. "Hiccup!" She got her brother's attention and then pointed towards the sky. Seeing the clouds made him get an idea and it was probably the same idea as his sister.

Hiccup looks down at Toothless who looked up at him. "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear. Come on, bud!" Hiccup angled his foot and made Toothless fin chance and he flew upwards. The Vikings was holding their thumbs as they watched the chief's children fly up to the clouds to disappear.

The queen snapped her mouth at them before opening it and creating green smoke from her lungs. "Here it comes!" They avoided the fire the queen blow at them while the queen herself just flew through it. The vikings saw when the large dragon disappeared into the clouds.

The large dragon was close to bite them but when she bites down they were gone. She looked around, trying to find them but failed by the dark. She snarled annoyed by the game hide and seek while those below stared at the sky tense at what can happen in any moment.

Toothless shot his famous plasma blast with hit her wing and then flew past, the queen turned around, expecting to see him there only to get hit from above and then at the sides again.

those on the ground watched in awe when they saw a dragon shaped figure in the clouds light up every second. The queen then gave up and was overall pissed at the small dragon. She blew fire and moves to around her, trying to hit the pest that keeps hitting her.

"Watch out!" Hiccup cries and they moves away. Barely. The tail caught fire and the time was short before all the fin would be devoured by the fire. "The tail! Big brother! The tail!" Hiccup turned around only to turn pale at what he saw. "Okay, times up! Let's see if this works." They then dives towards the large beast and Li was insulting it. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" They then flew past her jaws as she tried to bite them and then followed them when they dove down.

They dives down but all three of them were terrified. They didn't know if this plan would work, all they could trust on was luck. Toothless eyes were in slits as he flapped his wings in all might he had. "Please stay with us, Toothless!" Li pleaded as she was in the verge of crying.

"That's right, we're good. Just a bit longer." Hiccup also pleaded as they continues to dive down towards the ground. The queen looks at them ready to finally kill them. "Hold Toothless." Hiccup closed his eyes as well as Li. When the heard the shrieking sound of the dragon getting ready to fire they turned around. "Now!" At that moment Toothless shot into the gas, lighting it up and made it burn her from the inside.

When the queen was out of the clouds and saw she was about to crash into the ground her eyes widen as she open her wings to slow her descent but Toothless' previous attack made skin between her wings melt which enlarged as the wind passed through them. Unable to stop the Red Death crashed i to the ground which resulted with an large explosion by red and orange flames. The Vikings covered themselves to not get hurt by the blast.

Meanwhile Toothless had flew past the queen as she was about to crash and was now avoiding the pins on the dragons back, trying to get away from the fire hunting after them. Li looked down at the fire closing in to them.

When they approached the tail club they tries to steer Toothless away but the artificial tail was gone. The fire had devoured it whole and it was to no use anymore. "No!" Hiccup cries as they got closer to the tail. Toothless had his arms in front of him braising himself for the hit but when he got hit Hiccup and Li fell off and was falling into the fire unconscious.

Toothless roars terrified when he saw them fall towards their end and was able to angle his body, just like Hiccup tried to teach him before and dives after them. Flapping his wings as hard as he can to get to them in time while having his arms outstretched, trying to grab into them before the fire got them.


	16. Chapter 16: After the Battle

**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

After the fire had stoped Stoick raced into the dust coughing but all that matters to him at the moment was his children who risked their life to save them after they was being reckless and stupid.

"Hiccup! Lilith!" Stoick shouted out while spinning around, trying to find any trace of where his children can be. "Hiccup!" He yelled in hope of getting an answer where he can be to know if Lilith was with him. "Lilith!" He yelled his daughter's name in case she was close but like before he didn't get any response.

"Son! Daughter!" He then yelled, maybe that will give any response but it didn't. What he did see when the dust cleared was something black laying with some smashed rocks around it. But Stoick saw what the black thing was.

Toothless.

He gasped when he saw the dragon laying there unmoving and all kinds of thought raced through his head. "Hiccup, Lilith." He breathes out before running towards the dragon terrified to know the truth.

When he got closer he saw neither of his children was on the saddle but what he saw was Toothless breathing. His eyes then shifts down at the dragon and saw that the fin was gone. Stoick crouches down to the ground in front of the dragon in despair and the worst thought came to his mind.

"Oh, my children, I did this." He mumbled as the dust cleared even more and the rest of the people came to see if the chief's children were alright only to see him about to cry with a bit light over them.

Astrid, Gobber and Dušan pushed themself through the crowd to see what's going on only to gasp in terror. Dušan stared at the chief like he could't believe it. He helplessly collapsed to his knees like his life just ended and stared at the dragon and chief with lifeless eyes. He didn't know what to think more then the words she told him when they were smaller.

"Don't be dead... Lilith, You said that you wanted me to marry you before you did, don't you remember." He remember it if it was yesterday. How he saw her for the first time when she was one year old and was still stumbling forward into his arms when she walked, but she was the only one that accepted him for him. Her first words to him were _"__Marry me when we geth owder_" And he accepted it. He promised he would one day.

The rest of the villagers were heartbroken as they looked towards the father. Even the dragons came to see if they were alright.

Toothless suddenly growls as he slowly opens his eyes to look at his riders father who looked into his eyes with regret. "Oh, my children, i'm so sorry." He whispered with a raspy voice. He could't trust his voice at the moment. Toothless then open his wings to show the heartbroken father his children in his arms. Stoick's eyes widen when he saw them.

"Hiccup! Lilith!" He hurried forward and lift up Hiccup, to look after any visible injuries before looking at Lilith and saw that she still even had the hairpin still in her hair. He then took off his helmet to listen on his heartbeat and then listens on Lilith's heartbeat and gasps in relief.

"They're alive. You brought them back alive." Everyone cheered and Astrid helped an overjoyed boy up who was absolutely lost of what he heard. Was it true? Was she alive?. All he could do was smile and fight over not to cry and run up and hug them. The vikings that cheered got a bit startled when the dragons decided to join the celebration.

Stoick placed his hand gently on Toothless head while holding both his children. "Thank you for saving my children." He thanked before Gobber came and destroyed it. "Well, you know... most of Hiccup at least." he informed with made Stoick look up at him with the eyes that said. _not needed right now_.

The siblings were calmly sleeping in their beds and had been doing that for days. The exhaustion was slowly disappearing with their sleep and Toothless had walked back and forth between Lilith and Hiccup beds to make sure they were alright all the time. Li had dreamed an nightmare once but Toothless nuzzled her cheek to make her feel better. When Hiccup was freezing he made sure to keep him warm somehow. Their beds were placed close to each others but even if Toothless knew they would wake up sometimes he finally had enough.

He sniffed their faces before looking down at them and growled lightly. That made Li wake up first and flattered her eyes open before Hiccup open his eyes to look at his friend in front of him making an guttural growling sound before bending down to sniff them and then nudge them.

"Hey Toothless." Li said and scratched him when he snuggled into her tummy playfully like a kitten before he was over Hiccup. "I'm happy to see you, too, buddy." He says as Toothless licked his face and accidentally stepped on his stomach. Making him back away immediately as the brother flew into a sitting position while holding his stomach.

"What? uh..." He groaned before he and Li saw where they were. "We're in our house." Hiccup says before looking at the dragon sitting in front of them, wagging his tail. "Rephrase, You're in our house." She says before Toothless starts to happily jump around the room and trip things over. "Does our dad know you're here? uh...What? oh, okay, okay." He says or stammering, nor really knowing what to say before he comes over and licks his hand before he again walks away to jump up on one of the beams that held up the house.

"Toothless, no. No, Toothless. Toothless! oh, come on." Lilith chuckled before she whistled and open her arms at him. Toothless ears stood up before his tongue hangs outside his mouth and he jumps down and over to the girl. Snuggling into her stomach again.

Hiccup sighs before he felt that something was wrong and he lift his cover only to see that one foot was missing. Toothless stoped snuggling into Li and walked over to Hiccup as he sat down in front of him and tilted his head. "Hiccup?" Li asked before crawling off her bed over to Hiccup's bed weakly. Hiccup placed his foot down and then the prosthetic leg that Toothless then sniffed on before looking up at the boy with an apologizing face.

Li looked at the leg with a half open mouth in shock before looking at her brother who looked at her and took a deep breath before exhaling. He grabbed into the bed and attempts to walk forward but his legs were weak. Li slides down from the bed as well and slowly stands up only to yelp when Hiccup tries to walk without help only to fall but luckily Toothless saved him with his head. "Big brother, are you alright?" Li asked as she walked up to them.

Hiccup adjusted the position that he was holding into Toothless better. "Yeah, i am Lilith, oh and Thanks bud." With that he jumped towards the door with his sister after him. When he reached the door he opens it only to slam it shut again when a red Monstrous Nightmare was seen on the other side.

"Toothless, Li, stay here." He warned before opening the door again only to see Snotlout on the dragon. '_Snotlout is on a dragon, we must be dead._' She thought before she heard him speak to someone behind him. "Come on, guys. Get ready!" Then he flew away with the rest after him. Li was quick to Hiccup's side as they walked outsiders to see dragons together with Vikings. "What?" Hiccup asked confused as they looked around.

"I knew it, we're dead!" Li exclaimed in disbelief before Stoick walked up to them laughing like they just said a joke. "No, but you two gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" The father asked putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and the other on Li's back to push them forward.

Some Vikings saw them and started to make them known by calling their names. "Hey, look, It's Hiccup and Lilith!" Soon people swarmed up to them. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of this." Stoick says gesturing at Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Stoick nod his head with a gently smile before Gobber came up to them.

"Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little of Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do?" Hiccup looked down at the foot thinking about what to say before Li spoke up. "We might make a few tweaks." That made the rest laugh before Astrid came up from behind and hit his shoulder. The brother let out a short scream of pain before turning around. "That's for scaring me." She smiled before Hiccup started to babbling. "What, is it always going to be this way? 'Cause..." She suddenly pulled him into a kiss, making him turn quiet.

When she pulled away he stared at her dreamily. "...I could get used to it." That made her shyly smile at him. Dušan had sneaked through the crowd and grabbed into Li on the way, surprising her as she stumbled backwards but followed him.

Meanwhile Gobber gave Hiccup a new red tailfin and welcomed him back. That was before the door opens and Toothless came out. "Night Fury!" Someone screamed. "Get down!" another one screamed before they all got jumped on which made the other laugh.

Meanwhile behind the house where Dušan and Li were the two standing close hugging. Well Dušan pulled her into a hug before pulling away and stared down at her. "What was that for?" She asked before the boy pulled out a necklace with a ring on from his pocket. "You're still wearing my jacket but... here." Li reached up to grab it and smiles down at the ring. "Where did you get it?"

"That's a secret only i know." He smiled before helping her taking it on. "Now i have one gift from what i think is from my mother, my father and now from you. Thanks." He smiles before Li was called from her brother. She called back that she was coming before taking off the jacket and gave it back to it's owner.

Hiccup was done putting on the tailfin and was waiting for her to come. Smiling one last time she stands on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek before hurrying to Hiccup and jumps up in front of him. Astrid were on the Deadly Nadder and smiles down at them. "You two ready?" Li gave a short nod while Toothless did the same before Li looked around.

'_This island is called Berk. It snows nine month of the year and hails the other three._' Both the dragons flapped their wings as they lift from the ground. '_Most of the food that grows here is tough and tasteless._' They dove down and past a Viking drinking from his mug on to spit it out when they flew past him. '_The people that grow here are even more so._' They flew through a bridge and then dives down to the ships to then fly up again.

'_The only upsides are the pets._' The two dragons fly over the bridge but Toothless jumped over to the other side while Astrid flew underneath, taking Fishlegs with them as they did. '_While the other places have ponies or parrots..._' Soon as they fly they bring everyone else together.

'_...We have..._' Everyone looks at each other.

'_...Dragons._' Toothless roars as he spins upwards towards to the sun.

* * *

**That's the end everyone! Hope you liked it! and sorry if the end is bad!**


End file.
